


Нечто, сходное с тобою

by Gianeya



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Character Study, Drama, Eventual Romance, Family Drama, Fix-It, M/M, Poetry Quoting, Post-Canon Fix-It, with illustration
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-02-29 13:53:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18779605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gianeya/pseuds/Gianeya
Summary: Кошмары покинули внутренний мир Вергилия, но вместо них там поселился кое-кто другой - причем такой раздражающий, что даже болтливый Грифон был бы предпочтительнее.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Первая часть - сюжетный джен с налетом преслэша; вторая и третья - мини-порно-сиквелы.
> 
> В тексте встречаются цитаты из Уильяма, свет нашего, Блейка, которые помечены звездочкой; ссылки на сами стихотворения - в примечаниях в конце текста. 
> 
> Название тоже из стихотворения У.Блейка "Призрак и Эманация".
> 
> Посвящается все это Эн, которая принесла мне в скайп новости о выходе DMC5 и гифки с Ви, а потом еще и читала все в процессе написания. ...а потом еще и нарисовала [очешуительно прекрасную иллюстрацию](https://twitter.com/eneadart/status/1154729857789677571) ❤❤❤

Даже полудемонам иногда нужно отдыхать, пусть это «иногда» и наступает у них значительно позже, чем у людей. Но если уж наступает…

Вергилий бросил короткий, чуть брезгливый взгляд на Данте: тот развалился на одном из засохших корней Клипота и, запрокинув голову, спокойно похрапывал, будто у себя дома, а не в преисподней рядом с братом, который не раз и не два пытался его убить. Да, они проторчали в аду уже пару недель и заключили перемирие — по меньшей мере, пока не выберутся отсюда, а дальше по обстоятельствам. Но все равно подобная расслабленность заставляла Вергилия раздраженно стискивать зубы — Данте всегда был таким: безответственным раздолбаем, но именно он вечно выходил победителем из любого переплета. А Вергилий вытягивал короткую соломинку неудачника…

По корню, на котором устроился сам Вергилий, прошла волна легкой вибрации, заставляя встрепенуться и обратить внимание на пульсирующую в висках боль. С усилием разжав зубы — иначе голова разболится сильнее, — он помассировал переносицу и на несколько секунд надавил на глазные яблоки, пока под опущенными веками не поплыли радужные круги. Так дело не пойдет. Заснуть с той же легкостью, что и Данте, Вергилий не мог — годы, проведенные в аду в плену Мундуса, не давали проявить подобную слабость здесь. Но отдохнуть все же необходимо, значит, ему нужно было помедитировать.

Глубоко вздохнув, Вергилий устроился поудобнее: выпрямил спину и опустил плечи, достал Ямато из ножен и положил на колени, а затем коснулся ладонями лезвия. По металлу, будто по живой плоти, пробегали волны пульсирующего тепла, и Вергилий сосредоточился на их ровном — и знакомом, несмотря на годы разлуки, — ритме. Он и забыл, насколько ему всегда было проще достигать душевного покоя с Ямато в руках…

…В его сумеречном внутреннем мире, против обыкновения, царила тишина. Ах да, незамолкающий Грифон не соизволил вернуться, а вместе со своими куда более молчаливыми партнерами предпочел покончить жизнь самоубийством — ничем иным нападение на Данте Вергилий назвать не мог. И не хотел задумываться о том, что означали такие суицидальные наклонности у тех, кто по сути был кусочками его подсознания.

Вергилий сосредоточился, выстраивая вокруг пасторальную, расслабляющую картину — залитый солнцем луг, яркие лучи греют лицо, а легкий бриз шевелит пряди волос и травинки под ногами. У него безумно давно не было возможности наслаждаться такими мелочами, позволяющими на мгновенье забыть обо всем, пусть хотя бы в своем внутреннем мире…

— Оно приносит людям каждый год обмана сочный и румяный плод*, — прошелестело вдруг в воздухе, и Вергилий медленно обернулся на голос.

Под голым, искореженным деревом, на одной из ветвей которого блестел и переливался от переполняющей силы Плод Клипота, сидел новый обитатель этого мира.

Вергилий довольно смутно помнил, что происходило с частями его сущности, полностью осознав себя лишь в момент воссоединения — и то, в первые мгновения после, ощущал, будто внутри него сосуществуют две личности, одна из которых даже на миг взяла верх, чтобы искренне поблагодарить мальчишку, Неро. И все же он сразу опознал парня, в которого воплотилась его человеческая часть. Тот сидел, низко склонив голову, так что белые волнистые волосы закрывали лицо, и медленно водил кончиками пальцев по белесым шрамам на своих предплечьях.

Перед глазами без предупреждения мелькнула картинка — только зрительный образ, без звуков, ощущений и эмоций, но предельно четкий: плавные черные извивы на коже вместо выцветших белых, и другие пальцы, с рассаженными костяшками, запекшейся под ногтями кровью и обкусанными заусенцами, обводят их по контурам, а потом резко отдергиваются.

Вергилий раздраженно поморщился: вот только флешбэков ему не хватало. Попытка разделения сущности с самого начала пошла не так, как он рассчитывал — Вергилий искренне считал, что после удара Ямато останется собой, только без эмоций, влияющих на принятие решений, вышло же все… куда неудобнее. И получать напоминания о том, как он просчитался, ему не особенно хотелось — так что пробелы в памяти Вергилия вполне устраивали.

Что ж, значит, нужно было поскорее разобраться, почему этот осколок человечности здесь закрепился, и понять, как от него избавиться. Данте его упоминал: Ви — ничего умнее первой буквы имени Вергилия новорожденная сущность не придумала.

— Плод мог бы оказаться и посочнее, — заметил Вергилий, подходя ближе. — А то я не ощутил заявленной мощи.

— Твое тело больше не рассыпается на части, а душа восстановила целостность. Этого недостаточно? — Ви откинулся спиной на ствол дерева, глядя без вызова, но и без покорности. Со странным… сочувствием?

— Мундус с помощью Плода завоевал ад, — Вергилий раздраженно дернул верхней губой: снисходительности и жалости он не терпел с детства, даже от самого себя.

— Ну, а ты выдержал бой с братом, а потом и с сыном… — Ви поднял брови и склонил голову к плечу, как любопытная кошка. — Сыном, о котором ты, кстати, даже не подозревал.

— Ты что, планируешь рассказать мне о важности семейных уз? — с холодным удивлением спросил Вергилий, снова вспоминая, почему пытался избавиться от эмоций — и от слабости вместе с ними.

— Я бы рассказал, если бы хоть на секунду допустил, что ты услышишь, — Ви невозмутимо пожал плечами. — Но раз уж ты меня вместе со всеми своими эмоциями принять не смог… С осознанием ошибок и надуманных детских обид…

— Вероятно, потому что я тебя обратно не звал, — все сильнее раздражаясь, процедил Вергилий сквозь зубы; напоминаний о детстве — о матери — он тоже не терпел. Даже теперь, поверив брошенным вскользь словам Данте о том, что она не оставила его, а до последнего пыталась спасти. — Я не вижу здесь Уризена, так что его сущность я, очевидно, принял без проблем.

— И это подходящий повод для радости? Или для гордости? — Ви усмехнулся уголком губ, давая понять, насколько абсурдным считает это заявление.

— Уж точно не для огорчения, — Вергилий вдруг резко успокоился. Эмоции, от которых он закрылся, значит. И если не планировал раскрываться — не стоило поддаваться на провокацию Ви. — И не повод возлюбить ближнего своего.

— А как насчет повода задуматься о своих действиях? — Ви встал, в руках мелькнула металлическая трость, и Вергилий, за миг до того, как ее кончик уперся ему в грудь, успел удивиться способности Ви материализовать предметы здесь — в мире, что должен был подчиняться лишь желаниям самого Вергилия. — Как думаешь, почему я стремился соединиться с Уризеном? Если бы я не пришел — Данте уничтожил бы его, и даже Яблоко не помогло бы тебе вернуться.

Вергилий молча прищурился, внешне никак больше не реагируя — держась изо всех сил за спокойствие, как бы неприятно ни было слышать эти слова. Пусть выскажет сразу все, так будет проще придумать, что с ним делать дальше.

— Отделившись от демонической части, я ясно увидел, насколько бесчеловечны были наши поступки — и все ради силы, ради мести. Стоили они того в итоге? Все эти жертвы и чужие испорченные жизни? — Ви надавил на трость, но Вергилий стоял твердо. Он не собирался прислушиваться к этому бреду.

— Сильные решают судьбу слабых. И после нападения демонов на наш дом я принял решение быть сильным, — спокойно сказал Вергилий, а затем ударил Ямато в ножнах под колени Ви, заставляя упасть, роняя трость, — показать, кто здесь главный. — Невзирая на цену, — договорил Вергилий, глядя сверху вниз.

— Некогда, кроток душой, по опасной тропе праведный шел человек, пробираясь долиною смерти*, — Ви, не пытаясь сопротивляться, раскинул руки по сочной зеленой траве — пасторальная картина вокруг не изменилась, несмотря на то, что Вергилий был уже далек от спокойствия. — Твоя тропа тебя пересилила, но ты отказываешься это увидеть.

— А ты собираешься вернуть меня на путь истинный? — Вергилию стало смешно от подобной наивной целеустремленности.

— Я часть тебя, иного выбора у меня нет. Да и не было, — Ви закрыл глаза и глубоко вздохнул; лицо его потеряло всякое выражение, а пальцы сжались в кулаки — он словно вспомнил что-то еще, о чем жалел.

Очередная короткая сцена промелькнула в памяти — Вергилий видел все от первого лица, будто происходило это с ним.

… Ясные серые глаза внимательно и даже встревоженно смотрели на него с запачканного кровью лица — Неро. Вот он на секунду отвернулся, глядя вперед, стиснул зубы, а потом его губы шевельнулись, и Вергилий не услышал, но прочитал по ним:

«Тебе нужно отдохнуть, Ви, ты совсем выдохся. К чему ты так стремишься, черт побери?!»

Но тут на воротнике куртки Неро сжались пальцы с тонкими черными линиями-стрелками почти до самых ногтей, и тот снова стиснул зубы, мотнул головой, фыркнул, точно пес, и, поудобнее перехватив руку у себя на плече, сделал шаг вперед…

Моргнув, Вергилий провел пальцами по векам, прогоняя поток воспоминаний. Нахмурился, но тут же заставил себя расслабиться, лишая лицо всякого выражения. Что ж, он десять лет терпел надоедливого Грифона, который одним своим существованием напоминал о годах в плену Мундуса. Не может быть, чтобы мальчишку, цитирующего Блейка и проповедующего о нелепых общечеловеческих ценностях, было тяжелее вынести, пусть даже вместе с ним незваными приходили вспышки воспоминаний.

— Выбора у тебя нет и сейчас, — сохраняя спокойствие, сказал Вергилий. — Лишь смириться. Потому что я не намерен думать о прошлом — только о будущем.

— Но будущее зависит от настоящего и прошлого, — глубокомысленно изрек Ви, но тут же поморщился от собственных слов и, наконец сев, согнул одно колено и скрестил на нем кисти. — Впрочем, морально-этические диспуты с самим собой можно вести бесконечно, учитывая, как долго ты подавлял любые эмоции, помимо зависти и жажды силы. Продолжим в следующий раз, а то тебя, кажется, уже заждались.

Вергилий непонимающе прищурился. Что?..

— Тут-тук! Есть кто дома? — прогромыхал вдруг из пустоты наверху отвратительно жизнерадостный голос Данте. — Вергилий выйдет погулять?

Перед тем, как бесцеремонный рывок за плечо вырвал его из медитации, Вергилий еще успел заметить, что Ви с болезненной гримасой встает, опираясь на снова материализовавшуюся в руке трость. Но уже в следующий миг стало не до мыслей о слишком самовольном осколке собственного подсознания: Данте оттолкнул его с пути набравшего скорость Хаоса и подставил меч под роговые выросты, ломая их одним резким ударом сверху вниз. Вергилию оставалось лишь замахнуться Ямато на подбиравшегося слева Адского Каина.

Короткая передышка закончилась слишком быстро. Вергилий все яснее понимал, что бесконечно здесь не продержатся даже они. Впрочем, ствол Клипота они почти обрушили, а значит, можно было начинать искать путь вовне.

А потом уже задумываться о том, что делать дальше. С Данте, с нежданным сыном, с силой Плода, которая наверняка просто еще не раскрылась до конца — верить, что единственным эффектом оказалось восстановление распадающегося тела, Вергилий отказывался. Да и разобраться с мятежной частью сущности было бы нелишним.

Куда удобнее будет заниматься самокопанием не у адских орд под боком, а в спокойной обстановке. Например, воспользовавшись гостеприимством Данте, даже годы спустя не теряющего надежды примириться.

Приняв решение, Вергилий разорвал сцепку Ямато и косы Каина, уклонился от слишком широко прошедшего замаха и на развороте одним ударом снес увенчанную шипами голову.

Ему здесь окончательно надоело. Пора заканчивать.

***  
Впрочем, в мире живых окружающее раздражало его ничуть не меньше, чем в аду — а значит, дело было не в обстановке, а в нем самом, Вергилию хватало самосознания это понять и принять.

Сидя на диване в офисе Данте, он провел ладонью по волосам, поправляя выбившиеся пряди челки, и уставился в потолок — потому что смотреть по сторонам было почти физически неприятно: подозрительные пятна на обивке, коробки из-под пиццы, пустые бутылки, банки из-под газировки и пива на полу и столе, грязные вазочки с остатками мороженого, паутина и даже переполненный мусорный бак в углу. Вергилий в который раз спросил себя, почему вообще согласился на предложение переночевать здесь.

Данте, когда они зашли, заметил его взгляд и ухмыльнулся:

— Да, не пятизвездочный отель. Но я тебя и не держу, вали хоть на все четыре стороны. А я спать. Только ты уж разбуди, если снова соберешься растить гигантскую яблоню-кровопийцу.

Он не глядя уронил свой грязный, изодранный и местами обожженный плащ на диван и медленно, тяжелыми шагами направился по лестнице на второй этаж. Вергилий лишь раздраженно поморщился, двумя пальцами сдернул плащ на пол — но в итоге так никуда и не ушел. Потому что устал не меньше Данте, если на то пошло. И потому что до сих пор пребывал в растерянности, а в голове крутился лишь один вопрос: и что дальше?

Впервые за чертовски много лет он был не только свободен, но и относительно цел и здоров — треснувшие ребра и пара глубоких царапин, оставленных в память об аде одним из Прото Анджело, не в счет, заживут за несколько часов. Не нужно было срочно искать способ сохранить разрушающееся тело. Не хотелось даже убить Данте — давно лелеемые, любовно взращиваемые злость и жажда превзойти, победить словно выдохлись, не выдержав долгого контакта с жизнерадостным даже в аду братцем. Либо просто никогда и не были искренними — но об этом задумываться тоже не хотелось.

Пожалуй, последний раз вольно распоряжаться своей жизнью Вергилий мог… ну да, еще до Темен-ни-Гру. Собственно, именно тогда он, вероятно, и зачал, кхм, сына. Неро.

Чуть слышно вздохнув, он опустил голову и посмотрел в угол, где валялся томик стихов Блейка, распахнувшийся на середине да так и упавший страницами вниз, когда мальчишка в ярости швырнул его в Вергилия, но промахнулся.

Неро объявился в агентстве через несколько часов после их с Данте возвращения. Вергилий лежал в пыльном полумраке, закинув ноги в сапогах на подлокотник дивана, когда входную дверь пинком отправили к стене и в проеме возник темный силуэт. Некто замер на пороге и, не таясь, но и не торопясь заходить дальше, во мрак, спросил:

— Эй, Триш? Леди? Моррисон? Вы для кого вывеску зажгли, Эмпузы и Каины читать не умеют, а кроме них в городе пока ни души!

— Не стало пищи и питья, одни пустыни столь пусты*, — не задумываясь, согласился Вергилий, который пару минут назад лениво размышлял о том, что в обезлюдевшем, полуразрушенном городе в одном из пустых домов вполне смог бы найти кровать почище и поудобнее этого проклятого дивана — вот только стоили ли чистые простыни таких усилий? И лишь когда в ответ на его слова темный силуэт в два шага оказался у стола, а следом после щелчка выключателя зажглась небольшая лампа, усталый разум подсказал Вергилию, кто это мог быть — Неро.

Неро, лицо которого при виде Вергилия потеряло всякое выражение — а ведь еще миг назад его губы подрагивали, готовясь растянуться в приветливой усмешке. Но Вергилий с необъяснимым одобрением заметил, что ладонь он держал на рукояти пистолета, готовый к возможным неприятностям.

— Это ты, — с ноткой разочарования протянул Неро. М-да, здесь рассчитывали увидеть явно не Вергилия. — Ты один вернулся? — вопрос прозвучал решительно, но, одновременно, с оттенком настороженности — будто Неро сам сомневался, что хочет знать ответ.

— Данте спит наверху. Мы открыли портал Ямато, а закрыть получилось только его мечом, — не стал мучить его неизвестностью Вергилий, проявив обычно несвойственное снисхождение, и замолчал. Он… не знал даже, что мог бы сказать Неро. В аду не было времени подумать о том, что из себя представляет его сын, и определить стратегию отношений с ним. Впрочем, тот, похоже, и сам не задумывался о блудном отце после того, как разнял их с Данте, и сейчас пребывал в растерянности: переступил с ноги на ногу, потянулся правой рукой к внутреннему карману куртки, но тут же отдернул ее, почесал в затылке, хрустнул шеей.

Со все возрастающим любопытством Вергилий ждал: мяч был на поле Неро, и следующий ход — за ним. Вот мальчишка круговым движением потер запястье правой руки и схватил себя за локоть, сжав губы в полоску, и на Вергилия нахлынул очередной мимолетный флешбэк: эти же пальцы цеплялись за культю, обмотанную бинтом, местами пропитавшимся кровью.

…Неро лежал на больничной койке, бледный чуть ли не в синеву, но сжимал зубы так, что желваки на щеках проступили.

«Я могу провести тебя к тому, кто забрал твою руку», — прозвучал голос, который совсем недавно Вергилий слышал в своем внутреннем мире, и Неро рывком сел в койке, спуская на пол босые ноги; на лице застыли решимость и упрямство.

«Да кто ты такой?!» — прорычал он и неловко встал, но тут же пошатнулся и чуть упал обратно на кровать.

«Зови меня Ви. И у меня к этому демону свои счеты», — на спину Неро, поддерживая, помогая поймать равновесие, опустилась рука с уже знакомыми черными татуировками.

«Это не ответ на вопрос, — пробормотал Неро, едва не повисая на подставленном плече, но потом все же выпрямился и с силой потер лицо левой рукой, точно надеясь проснуться от долгого и тяжелого кошмара. — А впрочем, плевать. Я готов, только оружие заберу…»

— Вас не было три с лишним недели. Я уж подумал, вы тупо свалили от меня в преисподнюю, чтобы закончить начатое, — как раз пробормотал Неро, глядя, однако, с тем же упрямством, что и в воспоминании, и Вергилий склонил голову к плечу, отгоняя проснувшееся вместе с видением необъяснимое — не свое — чувство вины. Импульсивный мальчишка, никто ведь не заставлял его следовать за Ви.

…Но все-таки насколько же проще было бы без непрошенных эмоций. После воссоединения его контроль над собой постоянно как будто… ускользал, а прежде всегда упорядоченные мысли и чувства пребывали в беспорядке.

— Ты одержал победу. Я был вынужден выполнить твое условие и помочь Данте разобраться с Клипотом, — неуловимо поморщившись, признал Вергилий, отгоняя воспоминания.

— То есть иначе ты бы тупо смотрел, как гребаное дерево пожирает мир?! — нелогично возмутился Неро, повышая голос. — Ой, нет, что это я: вы с Данте друг друга бы уже прикончили к тому моменту!

— Умер бы лишь один из нас, — спокойно парировал Вергилий, в конце концов это было так же истинно, как и тот факт, что солнце восходит на востоке. Но Неро все равно вскинул голову, готовый снова возмутиться, и тогда Вергилий продолжил: — Но, должен признать, твое вмешательство оказалось своевременным. В одиночку ни один из нас не справился бы с Клипотом, а теперь нам ничто не помешает закончить.

— Да что ты говоришь, — пробормотал Неро себе под нос и снова повысил голос, распаляясь с каждым предложением: — Вы как дети маленькие, блин! Кроме пафосной драки помасштабнее других способов разрешить спор не знаете? Словами через рот, например! Потому что я от своих слов не отступлюсь: никаких больше убийств!

— Эти разногласия слишком сильны, слишком давно пустили корни в наших душах, — Вергилий покачал головой. Мальчишка начинал его утомлять — он, как и Ви, этот непокорный осколок человечности, пытался взывать к давно погребенным в прошлом чувствам.

— А вот Ви так не считал! — запальчиво возразил Неро. — Он рассказал мне, почему он… ты стал таким! Тогда я не понял, но, черт возьми, он же говорил о тебе! О тебе и Данте!

На этот раз вспышка-воспоминание оказалась совсем короткой: «Я хотел, чтобы меня любили. Но был вынужден выживать…»

— А ты веришь всему, что он рассказывал? — Вергилий через силу усмехнулся и сжал в кулак левую руку, которую не мог видеть Неро. Ему не нравилось, в каком направлении двигался разговор — Ви… слишком уж откровенничал, — и он не упустил случая сменить тему. Он бил, по сути, наугад, но, зная себя, готов был предположить, что Ви до самого конца не рассказывал мальчишке всей правды. — Учитывая, сколько он на самом деле скрывал.

И попал в цель — Неро предсказуемо растерялся и обозлился. Но только на миг.

— Ну, тогда я с удовольствием еще раз набью тебе морду! — фыркнул он, скрещивая руки на груди и дерзко вскидывая подбородок — делая вид, что не обижен и не злится. За его плечами мелькнули пока нечеткие тени крыльев демонической формы. — В прошлый раз помогло мою мысль донести!

— Крайне самоуверенно с твоей стороны, — Вергилий демонстративно расслабил плечи и откинулся на спинку дивана, показывая, что ничего не опасается. — Хотя и иронично, ведь ты сам заявил, что разногласия следует решать словами. Или ты так хочешь отплатить мне за свою руку? За причиненную боль? За то, что Ви тебя использовал? — он намеренно провоцировал, бил по уязвимым местам — мальчишка испортил настроение ему, хотелось ответить тем же.

— Да ты… Да иди ты нахрен, ублюдок! — окончательно вспылил тот и едва не бегом бросился к выходу. Уже на пороге на секунду замер, сунул руку под куртку и, резко крутанувшись на пятке, швырнул в Вергилия книгу — ту самую, с большой латинской «V» на обложке. — И забирай свое нафиг.

Хлопнула дверь, через пару секунд с улицы донеслись невнятные восклицания женским голосом, взревел мотор, и вскоре все стихло.

Вергилий, наверное, минут десять разглядывал сначала потолок, потом книгу, пока по лестнице не застучали знакомые шаги.

— Я думал, тебя разбудит только очередное нашествие из ада, — он надеялся, что его голос звучит ровно.

— Ну, пацан тут орал погромче орды демонов, — зевнул Данте, прикрывшись локтем, но Вергилий не пропустил брошенный по сторонам косой внимательный взгляд. — Похоже, у тебя талант доводить всех в этой семье.

Вергилий устало помассировал переносицу; голова снова начинала болеть.

— Не говори мне, что ты ожидал, будто мы при первой же возможности распахнем объятья друг другу навстречу.

Данте, не ответив сразу, прошлепал босыми ногами к книге — конечно же, он не мог ее не заметить. Поднял, взглянул на обложку, раскрыл на форзаце и, наверняка обнаружив там подпись Вергилия, знающе усмехнулся:

— Нет, конечно. Но я думал, твоя мудацкая собственническая натура проявится и по отношению к сыну, и ты хотя бы не станешь его вот так сходу отталкивать. Он-то точно готов был сделать шаг навстречу, несмотря на все твои проебы, Верг.

Вергилий нахмурился, не сразу найдясь с ответом. Но в итоге все-таки признался почти слишком откровенно:

— Я узнал о его существовании только от тебя. И времени задуматься над тем, какое место он может занять в моей жизни, у меня пока не было…

Данте, задумчиво листая книгу, не поднял голову, когда спросил с нарочитой небрежностью:

— Ну да, нам бы сначала между собой разобраться, верно?

Вергилий снова стиснул кулак. Перед тем, как дальше разбираться «между собой», ему нужно было разобраться — в себе. И Данте ему в этом только мешал, впрочем, как раньше, с самого детства — всегда и во всем.

— Надо же, а пацан и правда ее читал, даже закладку оставил, — Данте внезапно со смешком покачал головой, с громким хлопком закрыл книгу и перекинул ее Вергилию, машинально подставившему руку. — Впрочем, скорее из-за твоей половинки. Этот Ви ему реально нравился, хоть и использовал в итоге.

— Ты хотел спать, Данте, так иди и спи, — процедил Вергилий сквозь зубы. Что ж, он действительно верно угадал, чем уязвить Неро — но удовлетворения от этого испытать не удавалось.

Данте понимающе хмыкнул, снова зевнул, уже не напоказ, прихватил со стола грязную чашку и, завернув на кухню, наполнил ее из крана. Шумно, в три глотка выхлебал, налил еще раз и, почесывая живот под так и не снятой грязной футболкой, направился обратно наверх.

Лишь когда его шаги стихли, Вергилий опустил том на колени; выглядывающее между страниц глянцево-синее, как будто оплавленное по краям перо он заметил сразу, но открывать заложенное им место не торопился. Погладил пальцами переплет и обтрепавшиеся уголки, пробуждая тактильную память, следом обвел «V» на обложке и…

…Он сидел на подножке помятого, запыленного фургончика, пристроив на одном колене раскрытую книгу и придерживая ее двумя пальцами. Взгляд скользил по строчкам, лицо оставалось невозмутимым, но он даже не осознавал смысла слов, потому что совсем рядом над уже разлагающимися трупами десятка демонов препирались на три голоса.

«Ви, эй, Ви, иди, помоги мне! Мальчишка, ну куда ты лезешь со своей клешней? Тут нужна тонкая работа!»

«Полегче, цыпа, его оскорбляй, сколько влезет, но руку не трожь! Это произведение искусства!»

«Отлично! Хочешь — счищай эту слизь с перьев клювиком, курица! Хотя я смотрю, она их уже почти разъела, скоро сами отвалятся».

«О-ля-ля, реально хвост дымится. Цыпа, одолжи пару перышек, они все равно покоцанные уже. Встрою в новый Бич Дьявола дротики с кислотой».

«Мои перья! Живодеры!»

«А ну сидеть! Заглохни, птичка, сейчас выдерну просто, и все будет зашибись».

«Не смей! Ви!..»

Губы подрагивали, почти растягиваясь в улыбке, он поднял голову — и именно в этот миг Грифон нырнул под кожу, скрываясь во внутреннем мире, а в грудь прилетел весомый удар, заставляя выронить книгу и опрокинуться назад, на пол фургончика. Подняв голову, он обнаружил себя нос к носу с Неро — растерянным, с виноватым выражением лица и широко распахнутыми глазами.

Он дышал часто, почти загнанно, рукой-Бичом упирался в пол прямо возле уха Ви, а левой рукой — придерживал его затылок, даже в падении умудрившись позаботиться о Ви. Вдоль позвоночника пробежали мурашки, и Ви медленно выдохнул, подыскивая слова, когда над ними раздалось насмешливое:

«Какая ловкость, какая грация. А я-то удивляюсь, почему ты моих деточек меняешь, как перчатки».

Неро, стремительно растеряв большую часть виноватости, вскочил на ноги, взмахнув пучком заляпанных зеленоватой дымящейся слизью перьев в правом кулаке. Надо же, дотянулся…

«Оп-па, дай сюда!» — Нико подскочила ближе, протягивая руки и жадно сжимая и разжимая пальцы в воздухе, как маленький ребенок.

«Мне только кислоты не хватало для полного счастья, — Неро уперся свободной ладонью ей в плечо и торопливо сунул руку в карман толстовки, пряча перья. — Спасибо, обойдусь!»

«Нельзя ограничить полет вдохновения мастера, если не хочешь остаться вообще без оружия, о мой консервативный друг», — возмущенно завела Нико, но Неро, развернувшись обратно к Ви, закатил глаза и беззвучно изобразил «бла-бла-бла». Протянул руку вниз, помогая встать, и улыбнулся — снова с оттенком смущения…

…Вергилий моргнул и чуть не выронил книгу. Накатившее воспоминание в этот раз было куда более четким и обзавелось подробностями, вплоть до запахов — вонь разлагающихся демонических туш — и тактильных ощущений — шершавая кожа перчатки на руке Неро. Он даже воспринимал себя на месте Ви, словно слышал его мысли, не хватало только полного спектра испытанных в тот миг эмоций — и за это Вергилий был крайне благодарен.

Потому что и одни лишь события — нелепые, неважные, но такие… реальные — приводили его в замешательство: Вергилий просто не мог представить, как он сам так же дурачится и спорит, не думая о последствиях, не ожидая подвоха или удара в спину. Эти сцены раздражали — и порождали странную тяжесть где-то в затылке. Так бывало в детстве, когда Вергилий долго не получал в свои руки нечто, чего очень сильно хотел — например, эту самую книгу.

Он снова погладил шероховатый переплет, начиная глубоко и ровно дышать. С этими воспоминаниями и с их источником пора было решительно разобраться.

Внутренний мир встретил непривычной картиной: вместо темной пустоты, из которой Вергилий обычно строил то, чего желал, сегодня его приветствовало солнце, палящее прямо в лицо. Зажмурившись, Вергилий заслонился рукой и лишь спустя пару минут сумел разглядеть обстановку вокруг: незнакомый дом, дыра в потолке, засыпанный обломками кирпичей, кое-где провалившийся деревянный пол, засохший отросток Клипота, проросший сквозь кровать, и Ви, сидящий у стены, оседлав стул задом наперед. Лицо его было как и в прошлый раз закрыто волосами — которые, однако, почему-то начали темнеть отдельными прядями.

В одной руке Ви сжимал свою трость, в другой — томик Блейка. Тот же, что все еще держал Вергилий.

— Я, истаяв, не умру. Стану духом я — и только, — задумчиво продекламировал Ви и погладил оплавленное перо, — хоть мне плоть и по нутру*.

— А Данте прав: мальчишке ты нравился, — скучающим тоном перебил Вергилий, отбрасывая свою книгу на пыльную кровать. — Раз он даже в стихах ищет эфемерную надежду на твое возвращение, несмотря на предательство, — обрывков приходящих воспоминаний, реакций мальчишки и слов Данте Вергилию хватило, чтобы предположить, как именно Ви добрался до Уризена — хотя о полной картине он мог лишь гадать.

Ви захлопнул книгу; от движения перо вылетело и плавно спланировало на пол, где почти сразу рассыпалось облачком темных искр. Ви подставил другую руку — искры окутали его пальцы, и по тыльной поверхности кисти медленно стали расползаться черные линии, восстанавливая узоры выцветших татуировок.

Вергилий, склонив голову и прищурившись, наблюдал, пытаясь разобраться в причинах подобной трансформации — он ведь ни на йоту не изменил отношения к Ви, как к раздражающей помехе, так почему же его подсознание сочло нужным преобразиться?

Когда искры наконец истаяли, Ви опустил руку и лишь затем резко ответил, поднимаясь на ноги:

— Я не догадывался, чей он сын. Но даже если бы знал — все равно ничего бы не изменил. В конце концов, я часть тебя — разве могли мои поступки отличаться от твоих? Ты ведь не задумывался о том, что причиняешь ему боль, отрывая руку ради Ямато.

— И все равно взываешь к моей совести? — Вергилий смотрел насмешливо, но в глубине души он действительно не мог понять: почему Ви ощущал превосходство? Ведь он совершил почти все те же ошибки, за которые укорял Вергилия. — Мои грехи тебе мешают, а собственные — не смущают?* — нет ничего действеннее, чем ударить врага его же оружием, это Вергилий уяснил давным давно. Когда Ви растерянно моргнул, он усмехнулся чуть шире, скрещивая руки на груди: — Ты забрал себе мою любимую книгу, так почему тебя удивляет, что я тоже могу подобрать оттуда слова к месту?

— Верно. Все мои действия — суть повторение твоих, — Ви покачал головой и поднялся на ноги. Солнечные лучи начали меркнуть, становилось темнее, небеса заволакивало мерцающими мрачным красноватым светом облаками, словно в отражение настроения Ви — именно Ви, а не Вергилия, тот пока испытывал скорее любопытство и желание разобраться вместо раздражения или даже злости. И он снова отметил странность реакций своего внутреннего мира на эмоции мятежной человечности. — Когда-то ты обманул Данте, придя к нему под личиной — я сделал то же самое. Я убивал людей, чтобы найти деньги и нанять его. Я воспользовался Неро, его желанием отомстить и искренним сочувствием к буквально рассыпающемуся на части приятелю. Все ради конечной цели… — губы Ви изогнулись в болезненной даже на вид усмешке, полной презрения к Вергилию — но и к самому себе.

— Так чем же ты от меня отличаешься? — Вергилий покачал головой. Ничего нового он пока не услышал. — Чего ты вообще хочешь добиться?

— Ты так и не понял? Ради того, чтобы донести это до тебя, я не жалел ни Данте, ни Неро, ни себя самого. Тем обиднее, что в итоге мои усилия пошли прахом, — в воцарившемся полумраке глаза Ви казались темными и странно поблескивали — от злости? От разочарования? От непролитых слез? Он поднял руку, усмехаясь снисходительно, и с неба на плечо ему опустилась птица, похожая на Грифона окрасом, но меньше и изящнее. — Осознанием. Первый шаг на пути искупления — понять, что был не прав, и раскаяться.

— Откуда у тебя эта сила? — рявкнул Вергилий, больше не вслушиваясь в слова — однообразные, он уже уяснил, что ему давят на чувство вины. Куда важнее стало понять, что с ним происходило. Что стало причиной трансформаций. Эта птица… Вергилий даже не ощущал ее присутствия, как будто она не принадлежала его внутреннему миру. Но тогда откуда она взялась?!

Ви погладил птицу по голове, и та заклекотала, тронула клювом его ухо, передернула крыльями, а потом сорвалась в воздух, к пролому в крыше. Вергилий, настороженно следя за ее полетом, поднял голову к небу, которое вдруг перекрыл исполинский Клипот с сияющей алой звездой на одной из ветвей.

— Зрело яблочко на нем…* — вкрадчиво прошептал вдруг Ви слишком близко, и Вергилий проклял себя за невнимательность, но не успел парировать толчок тростью в грудь — и открыл глаза в реальности.

Проклятье! Самовольный осколок подсознания только что вышвырнул Вергилия из медитации — и это было уже совсем нехорошо. Опасно. И… Вергилий ни за что не признался бы вслух, но с самим собой он умел быть откровенен: способности Ви отчасти пугали.

Стоило насторожиться с самого начала — слишком большой волей обладал Ви. Тот же Грифон, даже в самые темные моменты, никогда не мог хотя бы коснуться Вергилия внутри его мира… Ви же явно был способен причинить неприятности. Мог ли он оказаться сильнее самого Вергилия? Последние слова — намек на мощь Плода? Но ведь Ви — лишь часть Вергилия, как он смог подчинить, получить доступ к этой силе? Или это — очередная попытка бунтующего подсознания что-то ему сказать?

Нужно было как можно скорее поговорить с Триш: если кто и знал об особенностях адского Яблока, так это одно из порождений Мундуса.

Заснуть Вергилию так и не удалось, поэтому он, в конце концов, проворочавшись на неудобном диване пару часов, поднялся на крышу агентства, чтобы оглядеться. Кое-где еще горели уцелевшие фонари, изредка доносились вопли и скрежет демонов, но в целом город был темен и тих. Вергилий простоял до самого восхода, а потом спустился, собираясь разбудить Данте, чего бы это ни стоило.

Не пришлось утруждаться: Данте уже сидел за столом внизу, закинув на него ноги, и разглядывал телефон.

— Представляешь, доставка не работает, — сообщил он голосом обиженного ребенка, даже не повернувшись — обычное поведение для Данте. Потом запрокинул голову, чтобы все же увидеть Вергилия, пошевелил бровями вверх-вниз и спросил: — Ну, что решил делать дальше? Снова займешься садоводством? Архитектурой? Или что-нибудь новенькое надумал?

Вергилий поморщился: намеки на Клипот и Темен-ни-Гру были прозрачны донельзя. А вопросы — вполне ожидаемы. Вот только он не знал, что сказать, потому как даже на шаг не приблизился к ответу на этот вопрос хотя бы для себя самого, отвлекшись на Ви.

— Мне нужна Триш. Как ее найти? — Вергилий не стал ходить вокруг да около, приблизившись и столкнув ноги Данте со стола. Но от него не так-то просто было добиться ответа.

— Что, и даже убить меня больше не попытаешься? — в нарочитом удивлении приоткрыв рот, спросил Данте.

Вергилий, стиснув зубы, прикрыл глаза и принялся считать про себя до десяти. Данте просто не мог его не раздражать! Но сейчас было не время устраивать новый поединок. Тем более, что он больше… он и не хотел…

— Да ладно, Верг, не мучайся, я озвучу за тебя, — перебил его мысли странно усталый голос, и Вергилий взглянул на Данте повнимательнее. Тот так и не побрился, да и выглядел не сильно лучше, чем вчера — сон не пошел на пользу. Если Данте вообще спал на самом деле — ему ведь, как и Вергилию, было о чем подумать. — Я всегда готов подраться и набить тебе морду, не пойми меня неправильно, но давай на будущее обойдемся без массовых жертв и разрушений. Как тебе такое предложение?

— Тот факт, что мы смогли сработаться ради достижения общей цели, не означает, что я проникся братскими чувствами, — Вергилий возмущенно прищурился, опуская ладонь на рукоять Ямато.

— Да ладно, Верг, — снова повторил Данте, даже не напрягшись от повисшей в воздухе угрозы. Добавил тише и еще серьезнее: — Ты же не хочешь меня убивать. Ты хочешь доказать, что ты сильнее. И окружающие от этого страдать не обязаны.

— Я это уже не раз доказал, — холодно парировал Вергилий, не желая соглашаться вслух — потому что… не так уж Данте не прав, однозначно это стало очевидно в аду, где Неро уже не мог им помешать и где столько ударов могли оказаться смертельными — но ни один в итоге не нашел своей цели. А людишки…

— Доказал, доказал, — Данте покивал и ухмыльнулся: — Пацан вон подтвердит. Кстати, с Триш он может помочь, — он без предупреждения вернулся к первому вопросу. — Я уже позвонил ему. Он сказал, они с девчонками взялись за зачистку города. Прям правительственный заказ, не обычная какая фигня! Так что они с Нико могли бы тебя подкинуть к участку Триш.

— Я бы предпочел обойтись без этого, — линию поведения с Неро Вергилий пока тоже не выбрал.

— Твои проблемы, они уже на подъезде, — Данте злорадно захохотал, окончательно выходя из нетипичного для себя серьезного образа. — Потому что я хочу жрать, а значит, тоже придется поработать. И сразу, блин, после отпуска на лучшем побережье ада.

С улицы донесся свист шин, скрежет и следом глухой удар. Потом хлопок дверцы и приглушенная пока ругань и окрик: «Данте!»

— Впрочем, Триш ты можешь найти и сам — иди на вспышки молний. Так что не поздно сбежать, — Данте все еще ухмылялся, подначивая. И Вергилий ведь прекрасно понимал, что его, как говорится, «берут на слабо» — но просто не мог заставить себя уступить брату.

— Я не думаю, что он будет рад меня видеть, — отвернувшись, едва слышно пробормотал Вергилий — признать свою неуверенность громче он не сумел.

— Если перестанешь зажимать извинения хотя бы за дерьмо с рукой, он быстро перестанет дуться. Серьезно, он у нас парень отходчивый. И с широкой душой, всех в семью готов принять, — Данте прыжком встал и, оглядевшись, обнаружил свой плащ на полу. Без капли брезгливости поднял, встряхнув для вида, надел и с довольным вздохом поправил воротник, заставив Вергилия закатить глаза, на что Данте тут же заметил: — Ой, да ладно, сам не чище.

— От меня хотя бы не воняет паленой кожей, — оставив за собой последнее слово, Вергилий открыл дверь на улицу. Нет смысла тянуть, если уж он решил поехать. Направление разговора с Неро просто придется выбирать по обстоятельствам. Или вообще помолчать.

Фургон перед агентством был под стать окружающей обстановке: запыленный, покрытый разводами демонической крови, с грязными окнами и кучей царапин и мелких вмятин на кузове. И девушка за рулем как будто родилась вместе с машиной: растрепанные волосы, татуировки и заляпанная чем-то темным рубашка без рукавов. Высунувшись из окна, она активно тыкала пальцами с зажатой сигаретой в замершего рядом Неро, пока не подняла голову. Подняла — и изменилась в лице.

— Ахтунг! Алярм! Тревога! — свистящим шепотом выдала она, высовываясь из окна и наклоняясь ближе к Неро, но Вергилий прекрасно расслышал. — Скажи, что вот этот мужик в пижонистом, но грязном плащике — не тот, о ком я подумала!

Неро тут же развернулся, нахмурился и, пытаясь выглядеть угрожающе, выпятил подбородок и скрестил руки на груди; только сегодня Вергилий обратил внимание, что правый рукав у него так и заканчивался на уровне локтя растрепанными и неровными обрывками ткани. Похоже, неряшливость он перенял от Данте — возможно, даже осознанно подражал «крутому охотнику на демонов».

Вергилий с некоторым удивлением понял, что эта мелочь, даже не касающаяся его на самом деле, вызывает досаду. Его сын… не должен был походить на Данте. Несмотря на то, что сейчас и сам Вергилий выглядел немногим лучше — но у него и не было шанса найти себе новую одежду, в отличие от Неро. Хотя… свитер на нем вроде был относительно чистым — уж точно почище плаща Данте, — но тоже радовал глаз множеством прорех. Проблемы с деньгами?

— Расслабь булки, пацан! Его просто нужно подвезти до Триш, — подошедший Данте тяжело хлопнул Вергилия по плечу и предупреждающе сжал пальцы. — Верг будет паинькой, он обещал.

— Трудно поверить, — пробормотал Неро, тем не менее словно сдуваясь. — Ладно, подбросим к Моррисону, Триш обычно неподалеку ошивается.

В фургончике Неро поспешно запрыгнул на переднее сиденье и уставился в окно, а Данте развалился на узком диванчике — настолько вальяжно, насколько вообще было возможно — и прикрыл глаза. Вергилию оставалось лишь присесть позади водительского сидения, уперев Ямато в ножнах между расставленных коленей и сложив кисти поверх рукояти.

— Чисто для протокола: я чувствую себя пиздец как неуютно, — тихо пробормотала девчонка, несколько раз оглянувшись на него, и завела машину; Неро тут же развернул свое кресло и начал сверлить его угрюмым взглядом. Вергилий, мысленно вздохнув, постарался принять менее угрожающую позу. Плевать ему на девчонку, он даже не знал ее имени — хотя… вроде бы Данте называл ее Нико? — но прямо сейчас ему не хотелось провоцировать конфликт.

Ямато деть было некуда, и он, подумав, бросил ее Данте на грудь, заставляя встрепенуться с возмущенным:

— Эй! Предупреждать надо!

— Возможно, мне действительно стоило поискать Триш самому, — не удостоив его ответом, произнес Вергилий, глядя Неро в глаза и подразумевая вопрос.

Мальчишка поджал на секунду губы, а потом пробормотал:

— Не уверен, что выпускать тебя из виду — хорошая идея.

— Пацан, он серьезно пообещал больше не бесоебить, — вмешался Данте. — Извинений я из него, правда, так и не выбил, с этим в нашей семейке всегда было напряжно, — с вызовом ухмыльнулся он Вергилию, и у того руки зачесались выхватить Ямато — не вовремя отдал! Данте, словно прочитав это желание, сел и перекинул ее себе за спину.

— Не припоминаю, чтобы я давал тебе подобные обещания, Данте, — Вергилию осталось только скрестить руки на груди. Даже если бы он все же захотел извиниться — делать это при Данте он точно был не намерен!

— С тобой я умею читать между строк, — подмигнул тот в ответ, и девчонка чуть слышно хихикнула. А вот Неро отвернулся и снова уставился в окно; помолчал пару секунд, потом с силой потер лицо правой рукой и пробормотал:

— Ну хоть друг друга замочить больше не пытаетесь.

Данте, хмыкнув, опять улегся, и воцарилась тишина; заводить новый разговор Вергилий не стремился, приготовившись к неуютному молчанию на всю дорогу. Но Неро сумел его удивить, в который уж раз.

Обернувшись минуты через три, он толкнул Данте в плечо и, когда тот приоткрыл глаза, встал.

— Меняемся местами, — решительно заявил он, стискивая зубы так, что заиграли желваки. Данте, в кои-то веки даже не отпустив пошлую шуточку, пересел, и Неро устроился напротив Вергилия, отзеркалив его позу: чуть склонившись вперед и уперевшись локтями в расставленные колени. Да так и замер, опустив голову и упрямо не глядя Вергилию в глаза…

…Потрескавшиеся губы были плотно сжаты, а светло-серые прежде глаза угрожающе потемнели.

«И все-таки кто ты такой, Ви? — голос звучал с хрипотцой, будто сорванный криком; на скуле — широкая ссадина, которая все еще кровоточила, взгляд прикипел к ней — чтобы не смотреть в глаза Неро. — Ты ничего не объяснил, когда пришел ко мне. Ничего не объясняешь теперь, просто говоришь, что у нас есть месяц. Откуда ты все это знаешь?»

«Это не имеет значения. Все, что сейчас важно, — тебе набраться сил», — попытка уйти от ответа была слишком очевидна — даже для Неро.

«К черту "важно", "не важно"! Как я могу тебе доверять, если ты что-то скрываешь?» — искреннее, пылкое возмущение. Кажется, можно было загореться — так заметно от Неро полыхало жаром на адреналиновой волне злости. И это — странно приятно, пусть и такая негативная реакция, потому что и она согревала вечно промерзшее нутро. Неро — даже раненый, уставший, побежденный — слишком живой. А может, жар был не воображаемым, а вполне реальным — учитывая недавнее ранение и постепенно проступающий горячечный румянец на щеках Неро…

«Не доверяй. Но без меня победы над Уризеном тебе не видать… Ты ведь не хочешь, чтобы твоих подруг и тех детей поглотил Клипот?» — он умело пользовался слабостями собеседника, вот только Неро, пусть и предсказуемо разозлился, тоже сумел ударить по больному.

«Их сюда не приплетай! Кирие мне как сестра. И Нико. И дети. А семью не бросают», — злой тычок в грудь.

«Но пока они рядом с тобой — они так и будут в зоне риска, — слишком серьезно, почти с откровенной болью, гася гнев Неро, точно ведром холодной воды. — Будут жертвами. И рано или поздно охотники выйдут на их след…»

«Именно поэтому я всегда буду их защищать», — так же неожиданно серьезно ответил Неро, словно почувствовав, что речь уже не только о нем.

«Мертвый не мстит за обиды*, — он лишь покачал головой в ответ на такую самоуверенную целеустремленность. — Не всегда получится успеть и оказаться рядом. Не всегда и себя спасти получится».

«Рядом с кем не оказался ты, Ви? — вопрос дернул за неназванные струны в душе; он резко вздохнул и отвернулся. Глухо зарычала вырвавшаяся из-под кожи пантера, и Неро сделал шаг назад — не испугавшись, скорее просто от неожиданности. И словно разбилось иллюзорное затишье: только теперь Ви заметил, как совсем рядом кричат от страха и боли люди, трещит проседающий асфальт и хрустят ломающиеся кости. Так не дождавшись ответа, Неро решительно поставил точку в разговоре: — Я буду готов через месяц. И докажу, что мне хватит сил защитить тех, кого люблю…»

Вергилий моргнул, выныривая из очередного флешбэка, и наконец сталкиваясь взглядом с глазами Неро — точно такими, какими видел их мгновение назад. Эмоции, испытываемые Ви в воспоминаниях, гуляли слишком близко к поверхности сознания: Вергилий почувствовал себя так, будто последний вопрос Неро задал ему. Будто мятежная человечность все-таки умудрилась незаметно проникнуть, прорасти обратно в душу.

Кого не успел спасти он? Мать? Или все же себя самого?.. Кого винил в произошедшей трагедии — отца или, опять же, себя самого? Почему когда-то начал свой путь с поиска силы — путь, приведший в итоге к разделению самой своей сути? Данте — да и Неро, если на то пошло — принимали их двойственную природу, а он, Вергилий? И чего он на самом деле хотел добиться тогда, поднимая Темен-ни-Гру? Вспомнить бы — потому как оказалось, что изначальные мотивы потерялись где-то на полпути…

Неро так и молчал, и в итоге Вергилий, взбешенный всеми накатившими эмоциями, не выдержал первым.

— Это же ты хотел поговорить, не я, — он приглашающе повел рукой, стараясь обуздать раздражение. — Я слушаю.

Неро нервно пожевал нижнюю губу, но как будто именно этих слов ему не хватало — решительно выпалил:

— Ты знал, что я твой сын, когда пришел за Ямато? А Ви знал, когда позвал меня к Уризену?

Не совсем то, чего Вергилий мог бы ожидать в такой ситуации. Наверное, от внезапности он и ответил совершенно искренне:

— Нет. Я сопоставил факты лишь после слов Данте на вершине Клипота.

— Потому что не видит дальше собственного носа, если дело не касается силы, — театральным шепотом сообщил Данте с переднего сиденья. — Ви твой, кстати, тоже пер напролом, как бульдозер. Так что не обижайся, пацан, дело не в тебе.

— На тот момент Ямато была нужна мне, чтобы остаться в живых, — это не тянуло на извинение, но Вергилий и не раскаивался всерьез в своих поступках. Но Неро заслуживал знать по крайней мере о его мотивах.

Неро, впрочем, только отмахнулся, закидывая ногу на ногу и наконец немного расслабляясь.

— Ой, заглохни. Ты, конечно, мудак, но хотя бы не окончательно отбитый. Мне от этого чуть легче.

Вергилий моргнул и раздраженно хмыкнул, но не стал возмущаться из-за такого упрощения всего случившегося. Данте, оглянувшись через плечо, делано возмутился:

— Эй, пацан, но мне-то он морду не раз набить пытался — а я тоже семья!

— А это потому, что ты тоже мудак и вы друг друга стоите, — огрызнулся Неро, и Данте радостно расхохотался. Вернее, заржал — хоть Вергилий и не любил использовать подобную лексику, это слово подходило к ситуации куда точнее.

— Окей, племяш, окей, тут ты уел. — А когда Неро развернулся к Данте всем телом и поднял брови, пояснил невозмутимо: — Что? Добро пожаловать в семью мудаков, ты заслужил почетное место после той пощечины. Прости, не подготовил вечеринку по случаю. Но можешь рассчитывать на кусок пиццы со свечкой с моего первого гонорара — в счет всех пропущенных дней рождений.

Не удостоив Данте ответом вслух, Неро закатил глаза и показал ему средний палец, и Вергилий испытал с трудом преодолимое желание усмехнуться, глядя на них — как будто отголосок эмоций Ви в схожей ситуации. И это было странное чувство — без налета злорадства или презрения, но…

Вергилий отвернулся к окну. Разговор с Триш становился все более насущной проблемой — потому что такое сильное влияние на эмоции просто не должно быть следствием слияния половин сущности. Нет, Ви воздействовал на него слишком заметно — и Триш могла бы подсказать, виноват ли в этом Плод.

…Пусть даже новые эмоции больше не вызывали у Вергилия острого отторжения — они были слишком непривычны. И с ними нужно было что-то делать.

***

После нелепой, в целом, перепалки, атмосфера в фургончике несколько потеплела. Девчонка за рулем принялась насвистывать себе под нос, потом они с Неро не сошлись во мнениях касательно хорошей музыки, Данте вскоре тоже присоединился к спору, а Вергилий все так же сидел, отвернувшись к окну, и пытался справиться с подрагивающей в уголках губ улыбкой. Поэтому прибытие на место — более-менее целый дом на окраине Ред Грейва, рядом с которым был припаркован с десяток фургонов цвета хаки — он встретил с некоторым облегчением.

Первой наружу поспешно выбралась девчонка и пошла к толпящимся под навесом солдатам — Вергилий с легким интересом отметил, как один из них при виде нее поспешно отошел в сторону.

— Триш где-то неподалеку ошивается, они с Леди обычно уходят на дело после заката, — с этими словами Неро тоже выпрыгнул наружу и направился к дому, добавив через плечо: — Я скажу, что ты ее ищешь.

— Эй, пацан, а сколько нам платят-то? — Данте выскочил следом. Неро оглянулся и, ухмыльнувшись, сообщил:

— А с чего ты взял, что тебе сразу заплатят? Город уже почти чист, вон, видишь, солдаты собираются выдвигаться. Осталось добить, может, пару десятков Эмпуз…

— Что-о-о? Не шути так, пацан, я поднялся засветло только ради денег!..

Дослушивать Вергилий не стал — Эмпуз в городе осталось не пару десятков, а скорее пару сотен десятков, ночью с крыши он заметил еще довольно много демонов, но Данте он об этом сообщать не собирался, пусть сами разбираются. Не забыв Ямато, он направился обратно по дороге в сторону города. Уцелевшая поросль Клипота в форме человеческих тел, слабо потрескивая, колебалась на ветру, но пока не рассыпалась пыльцой. Лишь сейчас пришло осознание: сколько же погибло, чтобы напитать Древо кровью ради всего одного Плода?

Триш нашла его перед глубоким провалом, заполненном иссушенными остатками тел; рядом в трещинах асфальта пробивались свежие зеленые травинки, контрастируя с картиной всеобщего умирания.

— Наслаждаешься видом? — Триш подошла, не скрываясь — подбитые металлом каблуки звонко цокали по асфальту, разбивая мрачную задумчивость Вергилия.

С ней он тоже решил не ходить вокруг да около — Триш наверняка не испытывала к нему особой приязни, но и ненависти он от нее не чувствовал. Ей, похоже, вообще было плевать на то, что Данте вот так запросто принял блудного брата, который еще и ее саму заточил в теле искусственного демона. Все, что сейчас читалось на ее лице, — нескрываемое любопытство: что же могло Вергилию понадобиться?

— Мундус тебе в какой-то мере доверял, — начал Вергилий без прелюдий. Триш подняла бровь, как бы говоря «Это здесь при чем?» — она не разозлилась на него даже за напоминание о прошлом, разве что взгляд стал немного снисходительным, как будто она на капризничающего ребенка смотрела. От пришедшего в голову сравнения у Вергилия разом заныли все зубы, и он процедил: — Что ты знаешь о Яблоке Клипота, которое ему досталось?

Триш подняла вторую бровь.

— Только легенды. Ты же понимаешь, что это случилось за пару тысяч лет до моего создания? — уточнила она насмешливо. Когда Вергилий лишь вопросительно склонил голову к плечу, она устало и уже немного раздраженно вздохнула. — Рассказывают, что падший ангел Мундус добыл Плод, чтобы захватить трон ада. Но вскоре после этого он начал терять свою ангельскую сущность и превратился в того демона, каким его знали позже. Поэтому Спарда и восстал против него. Только не говори мне, что ты сам всего этого не знал, когда открывал портал для растущего Древа, — поведала она сухим тоном.

— Я не знал об искажении его ангельской сущности, — Вергилий задумчиво погладил рукоять Ямато, тут же поймал наполнившийся настороженностью взгляд и демонстративно опустил руку.

— Не искажении, — поправила Триш, снова расслабляясь. — Скорее… Разрушении. Мундус еще пытался скрываться за личиной ангела, ты сам можешь помнить. Но демоническая часть всегда брала верх, проступала, как ее ни скрывай.

Он почти не обратил внимания на это небрежное «сам можешь помнить» — кошмары не вернулись вместе с Ви, и воспоминания о годах в плену будто потускнели с их исчезновением. Он все помнил, но прежних всепоглощающих эмоций — бессильной ярости, страха и ненависти к себе самому — не испытывал. Триш могла не рассчитывать на реакцию. Вергилий только пробормотал, размышляя вслух:

— Плод — квинтэссенция не просто силы, а именно демонической. Может ли он изменять саму природу сущности?..

— Ну, ты так и не стал окончательно демоном, — невозмутимо заметила Триш, упирая руки в бедра. — Хоть на тот момент явно к этому стремился.

— Процесс уже начинался, но мне помешали, — Вергилий вскинул на нее взгляд. — Внедрение отдельной сущности в момент ассимиляции силы Плода — могло ли оно привести к… разделению этой силы поровну между двумя участниками?

— Думаю, ответить на этот вопрос сможешь только ты, — Триш иронично развела руками, — учитывая, что это был второй Плод за всю историю человечества. Если тебя интересовало только это, я пойду.

— И даже не уточнишь, к чему я все это спрашиваю? — Вергилию очень хотелось снова обнять рукоять Ямато пальцами, чтобы восстановить внутреннее равновесие, но он лишь сунул руки в карманы плаща и сжал кулаки. Если он прав, если вмешательство Ви поделило силу Плода напополам…

…И предотвратило обращение в полноценного демона? Вергилий пока не хотел задумываться, хорошо это или плохо.

— Ну, мне немного интересно, откуда взялись разговоры об отдельной сущности — Ви ведь был лишь частью тебя, как я поняла, — бросила она небрежно и почти снисходительно, будто делая ему одолжение, но Вергилий заметил, как заинтересованно на самом деле блестят ее глаза. — Но, как я уже говорила твоей блудной и тощей человечности: я не твоя мамочка, Вергилий. Решать за вас проблемы я не буду.

Вергилий, отвернувшись, стиснул зубы — если она надеялась, что он разговорится в ответ на этот намек, она просчиталась. Но она задала правильный вопрос: почему Ви, часть его личности, его сознания, использовал ту силу, доступ к которой сам Вергилий получил лишь отчасти? И почему сказала «за вас» — словно все-таки видела в Ви кого-то… отдельного?

Через несколько минут молчания каблуки Триш снова застучали по асфальту, постепенно удаляясь, и лишь тогда он позволил себе раздраженно пнуть ближайшую коленопреклонную человеческую фигуру — от удара пыльца Клипота рассеялась по ветру, вытягиваясь длинным языком вдоль дороги…

…Неро бродил по развалинам собора, с завидной целеустремленностью топча один за другим хрупкие остовы человеческих тел, иссушенных Клипотом — а здесь их скопилось немало. Грифон лениво кружил неподалеку, подначивая Неро, но тот был упорен — только полностью уничтожив подсохшую поросль Клипота, даже на самой высокой колокольне, он спрыгнул вниз и присел на обломок стены рядом.

«Живые падают во прах, как под серпом жнецов*, — Ви, следивший за ним краем глаза, захлопнул книгу и потянулся стряхнуть с рукава Неро осевшую толстым слоем пыльцу. — Думаю, не стоит дышать этим прахом. И оставлять на себе — мало ли, что прорастет».

Неро левой рукой взлохматил себе волосы, поднимая еще одно облачко пыльцы, и Ви помахал перед собой книгой, разгоняя его. Неро шутливо толкнул его в плечо, но отвернулся, чтобы стряхнуть остатки пыльцы в другую сторону. Ви стала заметна длинная царапина у него за ухом, тоже припорошенная мелкой темной пылью — и от этого выделяющаяся на светлой коже особенно ярко. Не задумываясь, он потянулся стереть пыль вместе с подсыхающей кровью — одним длинным движением, от которого Неро вздрогнул и рывком обернулся, широко раскрыв глаза; ладонь Ви оказалась у него на шее, почти обнимая.

«Слушай, начинающий садовник, меня эти сорняки тоже криповали, но ты нафига их пропалывал? Время тратить некуда?» — как чертик из коробочки выскочила Нико, заставляя Неро отвести взгляд, а Ви — медленно опустить руку. Он потер пальцы друг об друга — подушечки чуть покалывало. Странно.

«Они не заслужили торчать тут напоминанием об адском дереве, — пробормотал Неро, смущенно потирая шею там, где недавно лежала рука Ви. Но тут же вскинул голову. — И потом, ты ж сама выставила нас из фургона, чтобы не мешали творческому процессу».

«А я и забыла, где ты вырос, мальчик из церковного хора», — хмыкнула Нико, помахивая новым протезом, но тему развивать не стала — похоже, она была вовсе не так невозмутима, как желала показать, и на самом деле прекрасно понимала Неро.

«Когда я пытался вывести людей из города, — задумчиво сообщил Ви, — меня мало кто слушал. Большинство бездумно бежали сюда, под защиту церкви. Иронично: лишь когда в город пришел Ад, люди потянулись к Богу — но Ад нашел их и здесь. Собор стал пиршественным столом для Клипота».

Секунд пять гнетущей тишины, а потом Нико не выдержала:

«Бр-р-р-р, ты и без трупешников жути нагнать умеешь! Шли бы вы, мальчики, а то мне еще кошмары сниться начнут от таких фразочек».

«Только от фразочек? А типа вот эта вся херня — не повод для кошмаров?!» — Неро, мигом переключившись, обвел руками апокалиптический пейзаж и скептически прищурился.

«У меня крепкая психика, но симпатичные готичные парни, рассказывающие страшилки, — это моя слабость, — Нико одновременно подмигнула Ви и показала язык Неро, а потом перекинула ему новую механическую руку. — Арбайтен, ребятки. Часики тикают».

Неро сменил протез и на пробу пощелкал металлическими пальцами, довольно кивнул и несильно дернул Ви за браслет на запястье: пойдем. Лишь когда они отошли от фургончика на приличное расстояние и уже собирались разойтись на перекрестке, Неро негромко спросил:

«Ты говорил, что остаешься собрать информацию об Уризене и восстановить силы. И меня остановил, когда я хотел попробовать помочь людям. А потом сам пошел их спасать?»

«Чем меньше у Клипота жертв, тем больше у нас шансов», — Ви отвернулся, чтобы выпустить Грифона на разведку, но сделать шаг следом не успел: Неро снова дернул его за браслет, на этот раз левой, живой рукой. Волоски на предплечье встали дыбом, реагируя на человеческое тепло — в прошлый раз Ви решил, что Неро пышет жаром из-за адреналина после боя, но даже сейчас, в спокойном состоянии, его кожа казалась слишком горячей.

Сердце забилось сильнее, и Ви, чтобы не показать смятения и растерянности от собственной реакции на простое прикосновение, обернулся, выдергивая руку и поднимая бровь.

Неро вскинул раскрытые ладони в воздух в жесте «окей, я тебя не трогаю» и хмыкнул насмешливо и довольно цинично:

«Ой, да ладно заливать, как будто десяток или два жертв что-то реально изменят».

«Тогда что ты жаждешь от меня услышать?» — хотелось скрестить руки в защитном жесте — словно Неро поймал его на чем-то постыдном, но вместо этого Ви только перекинул трость из ладони в ладонь.

«Что тебе не наплевать, Ви, — поражая непривычной серьезностью, сказал Неро. — Ты все так же не торопишься откровенничать, и я даже не представляю, за что ты сражаешься. Но теперь я по крайней мере знаю, что человеческие жизни для тебя — не разменная монета».

«Эй, голубки, поворковали и хватит, а то корни Клипота там от старости засохнут, пока вы с места сдвинетесь!»

Неро, прищурившись, посмотрел на приземлившегося на погнутый фонарь Грифона — точно примеряясь, чем его будет удобнее достать: мечом или Синей Розой. Ви тихо хмыкнул себе под нос, благодарный за своевременное вмешательство — у Неро, кажется, был талант читать даже его недоговорки, словно открытую книгу, — и, не прощаясь, зашагал по уходящей налево улочке. Не оборачиваясь, махнул рукой, и Грифон захлопал крыльями, срываясь следом.

Сверлящий спину взгляд Неро ощущался едва ли не материальным прикосновением, от которого хотелось передернуть плечами — но Ви не мог позволить себе такой откровенной слабости…

…Вергилий пытался отдышаться, прислонившись к ближайшей стене. Это воспоминание затянуло совсем глубоко, как водоворот, полностью погружая в чужую личность — прежде он все же осознавал себя отдельно от ситуации. Вергилий сжал пальцы на рукояти Ямато, возвращаясь в реальность.

Хватит. Пора было разобраться с Ви однозначно — какую бы силу он ни впитал из Плода, он все равно оставался лишь частью Вергилия. На губы сама собой выползла мрачноватая усмешка: Данте наверняка не упустил бы случая подколоть на тему раздвоения личности.

Эта мысль внезапно закрепилась в сознании. Личность… В начале, еще не зная подробностей, Вергилий обвинил Ви в копировании собственных действий, но чем больше он видел, тем яснее понимал: они поступали отнюдь не одинаково. Вергилию и в голову не пришло бы спасать кого-то в ущерб себе — а Ви едва держался в теле и все равно тратил силу на людишек. И даже эта мимолетная забота о Неро… Вергилий давно уже не думал о других, только о себе.

Этот вопрос нужно было прояснить. Если Ви действительно развился в отдельную, независимую от Вергилия сущность, — то это объяснило бы и разделение силы Яблока надвое.

Запрыгнув на пару этажей вверх и найдя относительно уцелевшую комнату, Вергилий устроился на пыльной кровати и достал Ямато из ножен. Провалиться в медитацию оказалось легче, чем когда-либо — то ли из-за накопившейся дикой усталости, которая внезапно стала ощущаться лишь сейчас, будто могильная плита на плечах; то ли из-за того, что Ви и сам тянул Вергилия к себе.

На этот раз его внутренний мир был тем самым собором, который он недавно видел в воспоминаниях — только еще не разрушенным. Солнце сияло сквозь цветные стекла, разукрашивая пол и скамьи в центральном нефе яркими бликами; отойдя чуть назад, Вергилий поднял голову и прищурился против света: витраж изображал Еву у Дерева Познания и Змея, свисающего с ветвей, с яблоком в пасти. Символично.

Сверху, из-под сводчатого потолка, с шелестом перьев слетела уже знакомая птица, за лапу которой держался Ви. Он приземлился в проходе между скамей в паре шагов от Вергилия и выпрямился, тряхнув окончательно почерневшими волосами; татуировки тоже продолжали распространяться выше по рукам и уже выглядывали из-под ворота его плаща тонкими стрелками вверх по шее.

Молчание затягивалось, Ви стоял и просто смотрел, перебирая пальцами по ребристой рукояти трости, и Вергилий не выдержал первым.

— Что, на этот раз не подберешь цитату для приветствия?

— Мне надоело жонглировать словами, они не помогают до тебя достучаться, — Ви потер переносицу, будто у него разболелась голова. Вергилий мысленно отметил этот совершенно обыденный жест, подтверждающий одно — Ви вел себя, не как воплощенная, но бестелесная мысль, а как живой человек, до сих пор способный испытывать физическое неудобство даже во внутреннем мире Вергилия. Стало любопытно: пойдет ли у него кровь, если ранить его здесь?

Кстати, а почему бы и нет. Вергилий проявлял нехарактерную миролюбивость прежде, даже не попытавшись разобраться с Ви привычным способом. Просто решил сразу, что тот, как Грифон, неуязвим здесь, но если он на самом деле существует отдельно…

— А мне надоело твое присутствие, — Вергилий материализовал ножны в руках и потянул на волю Ямато — точнее, ее мысленный образ, но столь же смертоносный. Ви, почувствовав напряжение, перехватил свою трость поудобнее и опустил рукоятью к полу, но все же спросил:

— Менее радикальные решения ты, как обычно, даже не рассматриваешь?

Вергилий атаковал. Ямато промелькнула у самого носа Ви — тот в последний миг успел отпрыгнуть. Вергилий тут же развернул клинок в обратное движение, снизу вверх, но сбоку на лезвие вдруг со скрежетом упал черный широкий меч, почти вбивая Ямато в пол и заставляя Вергилия отскочить назад. Черный меч как-то странно уменьшился в размерах, а потом на скамью справа вспрыгнула пантера.

Вергилий перевел взгляд на Ви: тот указывал тростью в его сторону; бросилось в глаза, что татуировки с его рук снова полностью пропали.

— Вижу, ты крайне успешно воруешь мою силу, — Вергилий перехватил рукоять двумя руками и повернул Ямато горизонтально.

— Я не знаю, почему сила Плода оказалась поделена, — Ви опустил трость на пол, но пантера не перестала скалиться. — Она пришла ко мне сама, пусть и не сразу.

— Что, правда еще не догадался? Тогда как насчет ее отдать? — Вергилий рванул вперед, но, когда пантера припала к полу и прыгнула наперерез, резко уклонился левее, наступил на сиденье скамьи, потом на спинку, взвился в воздух — и обрушился на Ви сверху; тот с трудом успел подставить трость.

— А зачем она тебе? Снова убивать людей? Сразиться с Данте? С Неро? Зачем?! — прошипел Ви, дрожащими руками пытаясь сдержать напор Ямато.

— Зачем бы ни нужна — она по праву моя! Ведь ты должен быть лишь моей тенью. — Вергилий усилил нажим — у Ви не было шансов выйти победителем из такой сцепки, осталось додавить…

Между ними ударила молния, сбивая обоих с ног, а потом сбоку снова прилетела пантера, и Вергилий сделал сальто назад, уходя от удара удлиняющимися на глазах когтями.

— О да, я — тень, рыдающая у границ небытия*, — пробормотал Ви, поднимаясь с помощью трости; на ногах он держался уже неуверенно, но упрямо не спешил отступать. Правда, пантера, рыкнув напоследок, рассыпалась черным прахом; по рукам и шее Ви снова расползлись татуировки. — Я не сумел избавить тебя от заблуждений. Но это не означает, что я сдамся.

Из-под потолка заклекотала птица, а потом молнии обрушились на пол собора стеной, но Вергилия на месте уже не было — он не собирался упускать момент чужой слабости. Длинный кувырок вперед, росчерк Ямато снизу вверх, заставляя отшатнуться. В тот же миг — удар ножнами под колени, чтобы опрокинуть назад. Круговое движение кистью, разворачивая Ямато обратным хватом — и клинок входит под грудиной, точно игла в тельце бабочки, пришпиливая к каменному полу.

— Либо отправишься в небытие окончательно, — Вергилий с прищуром усмехнулся, глядя на хватающего ртом воздух Ви, у которого из угла губ тонкой струйкой потекла кровь.

Это оказалось даже проще, чем он ожидал. И как не подумал? Насколько было бы легче разобраться с Ви сразу. Убить своего светлого доппельгангера, отрастившего собственную личность. Осталось добить — и вся сила Плода будет в его распоряжении. Вся демоническая сила…

— Оно того стоит? — прошептал вдруг Ви, приподнимаясь на локтях, выдыхая с хрипом. — То, ради чего ты начал свой путь?

Разжав пальцы на рукояти, Вергилий отшатнулся. То, ради чего он начал? А ради чего?.. Он ведь недавно уже думал об этом. И… не смог ответить себе.

Ви, упав обратно на спину, рассмеялся болезненным булькающим смехом и раскинул руки в стороны. Вергилий сделал еще шаг назад, и солнечные лучи очертили на полу и поверх тела Ви картину с витража: Еву, принимающую яблоко у Змея.

…Когда-то он жаждал силы, чтобы защищать — как не сумел защитить отец. Маму, самого Вергилия. Брата? Сына? Тогда — кого угодно. Важна была конечная цель, как для Евы было важно познание, когда она взяла яблоко.

Но плод оказался с гнильцой. А Вергилий в погоне за силой перестал чувствовать себя частью мира, а вместе с этой принадлежностью потерялось желание защищать. Осталась лишь первая часть уравнения — и винить в этом можно было и Аркхэма, тонко подпитывавшего его гордыню и самоуверенность, и Мундуса, забравшего память о прошлом. А можно — и себя самого.

Все эти вопросы заставляли сомневаться в себе — чувство, которого Вергилий не испытывал многие годы. И уже за одно это Ви захотелось убить еще сильнее. Но Вергилий сдержался.

— Полежи, пока я решу, что с тобой делать, — презрительно выдал он, пряча внутренний диссонанс за привычной маской, и покинул мир своего подсознания, оставив мысленный образ Ямато в груди Ви.

Но болезненный смех преследовал даже после того, как Вергилий открыл глаза в реальности. Настоящая Ямато тепло пульсировала под ладонями, но поселившийся под ребрами холод не желал рассасываться.

Похоже, на третий раз Ви все же подобрал нужные слова, чтобы достучаться. Ну, или хотя бы заставить задуматься. Неудивительно, знания об общем прошлом ведь никуда не делись. И времени на то, чтобы покопаться в нем, у Ви, похоже, было предостаточно, пока демоническая часть Вергилия прохлаждалась на троне.

С улицы раздался топот, рев и писк не меньше, чем целой стаи Эмпуз, а затем скрип шин, и Вергилий медленно повернул голову к пролому в стене, через который сюда забрался. Внизу мелькали вспышки огня, вскоре загрохотали выстрелы и захрустели разрубаемые туши демонов.

Неро в одном из воспоминаний тоже заявлял, что хочет защищать близких — и, в отличие от Вергилия, он своей цели из виду не терял, даже в самые отчаянные, беспросветные моменты. Бросался вперед, как безголовый идиот, без шанса на победу — но обычно оказывался в выигрыше. И Данте был таким же — куда бы жизнь его ни забрасывала…

Снизу, в миг затишья, вырывая Вергилия из мрачных размышлений, вдруг донесся детский голосок:

— Поганая тварь, я побежу тебя! Я сделал меч, как у братика Неро!

И следом отчаянный крик:

— Джулио, назад!

Вергилий в два шага оказался у провала. Картина внизу предстала ему, будто в статичном кадре: мелкий паренек лет шести с острым куском металла в руках, широко расставив ноги, замер перед зависшим Пиромантом, который вот-вот выплюнет сноп огня; Нико выкручивает руль, едва не поднимая фургон на два колеса, в отчаянной попытке поставить щит между ребенком и адским пламенем; Неро не глядя вырывает меч из брюха Королевы Эмпуз, сам уже наполовину в триггере, и одно полупрозрачное крыло изо всех сил тянется в сторону мальчишки — оттащить, заслонить.

Они оба не успевали. Вергилий видел это ясно, как день.

…Когда перед демонами стоял он сам, у него в руках была лишь книжка, он не старался дать отпор — только спрятался под горкой на детской площадке. И его некому было защищать — пусть хотя бы попытаться…

…Глубоко во внутреннем мире Ви вскинул руки, хватаясь за рукоять Ямато, и начал медленно подтягивать себя вверх по клинку. Лицо его исказилось в болезненной гримасе, на губах снова запузырилась кровь, но он упрямо поднимался — целую вечность или же лишь мгновение — пока Ямато не вспыхнула вдруг синим сиянием разрываемой границы между мирами…

Сначала в Пироманта ударила молния, прибивая к земле, а следом — разрубил надвое удар Ямато. Опустив клинок, Вергилий брезгливо пнул половинки демона в сторону и лишь затем обернулся.

Ви, заслонивший мальчишку от так и не прогремевшего взрыва, медленно выпрямился и поднял руки перед собой. Пару раз сжал и разжал кулаки, будто не веря в реальность происходящего. А потом резко вздохнул, разворачиваясь к Вергилию и крепче перехватывая трость. На фонарный столб неподалеку тяжело опустилась его птица. Хм, эта хотя бы молчала, повезло ему.

— Ну вот, я ничего не увидел, — проныл мальчишка, выглядывая из-за Ви, а потом в восторге бросился к трупу Пироманта и попытался потыкать в него своей железкой. И уже в следующую секунду, когда его ухо оказалось в крепком захвате, завопил: — Ой-ой-ой, ну больно же!

— Не смей больше прятаться в фургоне! — прорычал Неро, но в его голосе ясно слышна была дрожь. — Мы не в игры играем!

— Но братик Неро, я хочу буть таким же крутым, как ты. Для этого мне надо тренироваться! — возмутился мальчишка с наивной непосредственностью. — И потом, ты же меня защитишь если что. Или твои друзья. Это же твои друзья? — мальчишка извернулся в ослабевшей хватке и помахал рукой Вергилию и Ви, которые так и не пошевелились.

Неро, стоявший к ним спиной, медленно крутанулся на пятках, моргнул и разжал пальцы.

Освободившийся мальчишка снова сунулся к останкам Пироманта, которые уже начали растворяться. Но он успел выхватить то ли лапу, то ли кусок крыла, счастливо выкрикнул «Спасибо, дяденьки!» и убежал показывать добычу Нико, которая с совершенно ошалевшим лицом замерла у фургончика; кажется, на ногах она держалась лишь благодаря опоре за спиной.

— Ви? — наконец хрипло спросил Неро. Еще не исчезнувшие полупрозрачные руки-крылья взъерошились, поднялись над головой, но так и замерли, будто в нерешительности. Ви промолчал, лишь дернул плечом и перевел взгляд обратно на Вергилия. Вся его поза просто кричала, что он не собирается сдаваться без боя. Вот только Вергилий…

Привычным движением опустив Ямато в ножны, он отвернулся и направился к ближайшему переулку, подальше от лучей заходящего солнца и предстоящего — несомненно трогательного — воссоединения.

В конце концов, убивать Ви не было никакого смысла — если он выбрался в реальность, значит, всю доступную силу Плода уже окончательно ассимилировал и преобразовал под себя. И Вергилий, что странно, даже не особенно об этом жалел — ему больше не нужно было принимать решение. Так… проще — пусть раньше он никогда и не выбирал легких путей.

— Ты все-таки вспомнил, с чего начинал, — окликнул Ви — утверждая, а не спрашивая. — Ты защитил его.

Вергилий даже не оглянулся, вот еще. Зато из ступора наконец вышли Неро и Нико.

— Ни фига ж себе эффектное появление!..

— Что это была за херня, Ви?!

Два возгласа слились вместе, но если слова Нико прозвучали просто ошарашенно, то вот первая растерянность Неро постепенно трансформировалась в здоровую злость.

— Ты не мог бы уточнить, что именно тебя интересует? — пробормотал Ви, теряя большую часть уверенности — и практически напрашиваясь на неприятности таким уклончивым ответом. В конце концов, даже Вергилий уже уяснил — в людях Неро больше прочего ценил прямоту.

Когда Неро в ответ тихо зарычал, Вергилий, все-таки не сдержав любопытства, замедлил шаг и обернулся через плечо. Крылья Неро передернулись и угрожающе расправились, а сам он нахмурился так сурово, что Вергилий с мстительным удовлетворением — мелочным, но приятным — подумал: сейчас Ви прилетит оплеуха, совсем как Данте. Но пока что Неро просто ткнул пальцем ему в грудь, категорично заявив:

— Рассказывай с начала, по ходу разберемся!

— В ярость друг меня привел — гнев излил я, гнев прошел*, — вдруг выдал Ви вместо прямого ответа. Вергилий не видел его лица, но мог предположить: на нем застыло опасливое ожидание. Интересно, а мальчишка поймет намек?

— Друг, значит?! — возмущенно рявкнул Неро. Одновременно его когтистые лапы потянулись к Ви и дернули того ближе, едва не приподнимая в воздух, не давая шанса сбежать. А потом голубые полупрозрачные руки-крылья обернулись вокруг них обоих коконом, тем не менее позволяя отлично разглядеть, как Неро изо всех сил прижал Ви к себе, утыкаясь носом в плечо. И как Ви, на миг растерянно обмякнув, опустил руки Неро на спину, прямо под крыльями.

Но уже в следующую секунду Неро отстранился, силой усадил его на удачно расположившийся поблизости каменный обломок, подозрительно шмыгнул носом и снова обвиняюще наставил на Ви палец.

— Но от объяснений ты все равно не отвертишься!

Вергилий усмехнулся углом рта и ускорил шаг. Ему нужно было поразмыслить в одиночестве.

Вот только стоило свернуть за угол, как метрах в двадцати впереди обнаружился Данте, подпирающий уцелевший фонарный столб, будто трепетный возлюбленный, дожидающийся девушку на свидании. Пришедшее в голову сравнение было настолько абсурдным, что Вергилий даже не стал раздражаться.

— Смотри-ка, ты аж сам себя вынести не смог, — глумливо поприветствовал Данте. — Я считаю, это непревзойденный талант!

Вергилий молча прошел мимо. Один насущный вопрос решился почти без его непосредственного участия — Ви больше не торчал во внутреннем мире. Сила Плода тоже окончательно выскользнула из рук — но с этим оказалось на удивление легко смириться. В конце концов, ему не понравилось быть даже Нело Анджело, а чем могло бы закончиться превращение в полноценного демона… нет даже смысла задумываться теперь, когда этот путь был уже однозначно закрыт.

— Нет, серьезно, как ты умудрился? — не отставал Данте, шагая следом. — Он же часть тебя вроде.

— Оказалось, двух месяцев вполне достаточно, чтобы развиться в самостоятельную личность, — смирившись, что Данте не отстанет, проронил Вергилий.

Данте на пару минут замолк, видимо, пытаясь увязать это объяснение и то, что произошло. Надо отдать ему должное: догадался он быстро и почти точно.

— То есть парень залез в тебя, отхапал часть силы волшебного яблочка и потом спокойненько вылез? — захохотал на всю улицу Данте, вспугнув стаю каких-то мелких летучих демонов, гнездившися в доме у обочины. — Ловко провернул, ничего не скажешь!

— Можешь выразить ему свое одобрение лично, — сухо ответил Вергилий. — Что-то мне подсказывает, что он никуда не денется.

— Ну, в этом-то я не сомневаюсь. Пацан его нескоро из своих клешней теперь выпустит, пусть и делает вид, что злится, — Данте хохотнул тише, постепенно успокаиваясь. А потом резко перешел на убийственно серьезный тон: — А вот ты явно куда-то собрался, так что я не хочу упускать шанс пообщаться с братом.

Вергилий замер на полушаге, и Данте негромко уточнил, тоже остановившись:

— Угадал?

Угадал. Правда, сам Вергилий осознал это тоже только сейчас — слишком взбудоражен был всем произошедшим. Спасти того ребенка оказалось так легко. Да, дать ему умереть было бы не сложнее, но…

— Если я останусь, рано или поздно мы с тобой друг друга все-таки убьем, — не закончив мысль, сказал Вергилий, и Данте понимающе кивнул.

— Так и представляю: либо ты прирежешь меня из-за постоянного срача, либо я тебя — из-за унылой рожи. Но мой вопрос немного не об этом, ты ведь понимаешь?

Вергилий поморщился; как бы Данте его ни раздражал своими манерами, своей безалаберностью, своим несерьезным отношениям к серьезным вопросам, проницательности тому было не занимать. Как и прямоты — понятно, почему они с Неро, несмотря на постоянные перепалки и склоки, в целом отлично сработались.

— Моя прошлая попытка получить силы закончилась плачевно в первую очередь для меня самого: годами в аду и рассыпающимся телом, — обтекаемый ответ, но Данте, опять же, его понял.

— То есть я пока могу расслабиться и не ждать подлянок? — он приподнял брови. — Чем тогда займешься? А то я легко могу вообразить тебя в роли главного злодея любой истории, но с трудом представляю в повседневной жизни.

Вергилий едва заметно вздохнул. Он сам не знал, чего ожидал от Данте — но такое легкое, безусловное принятие любого его решения и вера в его слово оказались приятной неожиданностью. Правда, что ответить Данте, он все еще не представлял. Но… теперь он вспомнил, в каком направлении хотел бы этот ответ искать.

— Возможно, я попробую отобрать у тебя лавры лучшего охотника на демонов, — он дернул уголком губ. — Так что не расслабляйся раньше времени.

Данте снова рассмеялся.

— В этой области конкуренции хватает! Одна только новая команда вон чего стоит, — он махнул рукой назад, туда, откуда Вергилий пришел — и откуда уже снова доносился треск электрических разрядов и выстрелы. Данте вдруг подмигнул: — Спорим, племяш и твой дубль-два будут напропалую трахаться в многострадальном фургончике уже через пару месяцев?

Вергилий прикрыл глаза, вспоминая все свои флешбэки и недавние объятия, и сухо возразил:

— Максимум — через три недели.

Данте согнулся от хохота, хлопая себя по коленям, но потом поднял руку:

— Окей, так спорим?

Вергилий закатил глаза — что за инфантильность? — но руку в ответ все же протянул. Мозолистая, горячая ладонь Данте сжалась крепко, совсем как в детстве, когда они мерялись силой. Вот только сейчас в глазах напротив не было вызова. Было… ожидание.

— Но если ты не появишься через три недели, я засчитаю тебе техническое поражение при любом исходе.

Вергилий стиснул руку Данте изо всех сил и тоже усмехнулся. Иногда понимания достичь куда проще, чем кажется. Стоит лишь попытаться. Вполне вероятно, что это не только Данте касается — но разбираться в отношениях с Неро будет лучше все же на посвежевшую голову. Если подумать, взять паузу на три недели — отличный вариант.

— Даже не рассчитывай на легкую победу, — Вергилий толкнул Данте локтем в бок; тот отпрыгнул на шаг и совсем уж мерзко ухмыльнулся. У Вергилия дернулась бровь. — Нет! Не смей это говорить!

— Джекпот!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Мини-порно-сиквел, первый раз Неро и Ви

Ви вписался в их разношерстную компанию, точно недостающий кусочек пазла. Нет, он и во время истории с Уризеном нормально со всеми общался, но теперь из него будто ушла опасливая сдержанность — он больше не ждал, что в любой момент может умереть. И это при том, что таинственности у него не поубавилось даже после возвращения. Неро чуть ли не клещами пришлось вытаскивать всю историю — да и то осталась уверенность, что кучу деталей Ви утаил за подходящими цитатами из своих любимых стишков.

Ладно, пусть его — по крайне мере Неро был уверен, что ничего серьезного от него больше не скрывали: самое важное Ви рассказал сухо и четко, глядя Неро в глаза. Наверное, в тот вечер Неро впервые и рассмотрел цвет его глаз…

Так вот, Ви вписался. С Неро, он, понятно дело, мочил демонов — причем арсенал его новых зверюшек, пусть их осталось только две, в чем-то был даже покруче, чем у старых. С Нико потом обсуждал, какие куски демонических туш можно использовать для нового оружия. В дни, когда они заглядывали переночевать в приют, Ви с Кирие по ролям читали детям сказки — конечно же, в стихах. На Данте он натравливал свою Птицу, когда тот называл Ви «дубль-два». Данте матерился, уворачиваясь от молний, но кличку не менял, а Ви ни разу и не спустил на него Пантеру, — так что они оба, очевидно, получали от этого противостояния удовольствие.

Триш при встрече не преминула поздравить Ви с тем, что он «довел дело до конца», заставив Ви спрятаться за своей книжкой — похоже, это был какой-то намек, понятный только им двоим. Леди же просто пробормотала под нос: «Молодец, отрастил яйца».

Даже Патти, которая на самого Неро до сих пор, спустя пять лет знакомства, только фыркала презрительно, оказалась очарована — при виде Ви умильно порозовела щеками и начала болтать в три раза быстрее обычного. Как там Нико говорила? Готичные парни, похоже, оказались слабостью и для этой надоедливой занозы в заднице, как называл девчонку Данте.

Ее поведение Неро с одной стороны позабавило — Патти, заметив его ухмылку, смешно задрала подбородок, — а с другой породило странное, необъяснимое напряжение где-то под ложечкой.

И кто знает, сколько бы еще оно оставалось необъяснимым, если бы Ви в один прекрасный день не решил все за них обоих: схватил Неро за воротник плаща, заставляя развернуться спиной к стене, а потом придавил тростью поперек груди и неловко поцеловал. Вокруг разлагались туши убитых демонов; потолок завалившегося на бок здания угрожающе потрескивал над их головами; урча, игралась с полуоборванной занавеской Пантера… А Ви его целовал.

Наверное, у Неро что-то замкнуло в мозгах — он сначала поцеловал в ответ, лишь потом рывком отстранился, стукнувшись затылком в стену, и спросил:

— Что за херня, Ви?

Да-да, он повторялся — но в голове кроме этого вопроса не осталось ни одной внятной мысли. С Ви так регулярно получалось — талант у него, черт побери.

Ви просто пожал плечами.

— Я вижу, как ты на меня смотришь. Кроме того, у меня наконец начала притупляться острота ощущений в новом теле. Они были слишком… яркими, человеческие прикосновения — в особенности.

Это действительно многое объяснило. Не только поцелуй — но и другие мелочи, которые Неро замечал, но которым не придавал значения. Ви любил трогать вещи вокруг себя: частенько гладил ладонью фланелевый плед на диване в фургончике; водил пальцами по страницам книжки, когда читал; теребил свои плетеные браслеты; в первую ночь в приюте бесконечно долго вытирался после душа чистым, хрустящим полотенцем, выданным Кирие, а потом еще терся щекой о подушку, будто кошка.

Но при этом он действительно едва не шарахался от людей. Например, старался как можно быстрее отстраниться, отойти на шаг, если перевозбудившаяся Нико хватала его за руки, когда они вместе зависали над чертежами нового Бича Дьявола. Или когда дети по вечерам обнимали его в благодарность за сказку, и когда Кирие однажды потянулась заправить ему волосы за ухо. Когда сам Неро хлопал его по плечу или дергал за браслет на руке, привлекая внимание.

Вместо того, чтобы озвучить все эти галопом промелькнувшие мысли, Неро только спросил:

— И как я на тебя смотрю?

— Как Спарда смотрел на Еву. И как твоя мать смотрела на Вергилия, — по-птичьи склонив голову к плечу, пояснил Ви, и Неро содрогнулся от подобного сравнения.

— Не упоминай его и мою мать, когда собираешься меня целовать! — прошипел он. Ви лишь улыбнулся — и поцеловал.

Что было дальше, Неро помнил будто сквозь дымку: они целовались, как подростки, причем Ви вздрагивал от каждого нового прикосновения. Когда Неро потянул его на себя за плечи, когда зарылся рукой в волосы на затылке, когда уткнулся в шею и провел носом вдоль одной из выцветших линий призыва зверушек. Вздрагивал — но не отстранялся, как раньше, а прижимался крепче, почти отчаянно.

В себя их привел лишь усилившийся треск над головой и ворчание Пантеры; Ви медленно опустил трость на пол, освобождая Неро. Поколебался пару секунд и сказал:

— Наверное, я смотрю на тебя так же.

Неро на миг нахмурился, но почти сразу сообразил: это «наверное» прозвучало оттого, что Вергилий — а значит, и Ви — вряд ли часто привязывался к людям. Или, там, симпатизировал кому-то. Неровно дышал… Короче, он мог просто не знать, как все это выразить. Нет, Неро и сам не был спецом в отношениях, но он хотя бы понимал, что тоже, ну, привязался…

Чем дольше он мысленно путался в словах, тем острее ощущал, как теплеют кончики ушей. Еще и Ви смотрел так понимающе… В итоге Неро подался вперед, быстро чмокнул его в уголок губ напоследок, не оглядываясь, рванул на улицу и запрыгнул на переднее сиденье фургончика, оставив Ви диван.

Сам Ви вышел следом куда спокойнее; Нико вроде даже ничего и не заметила. Правда, Неро чуть позже поймал в зеркале заднего вида легкую — мечтательную какую-то — улыбку Ви и забыл привычно возмутиться, когда Нико закурила, за что заработал ее подозрительный взгляд.

На следующий день они с Ви умудрились повторить — и снова рядом с дохлыми демонами, это в традицию превратится, что ли? И снова Неро будто в тумане все помнил — даже, кто кого поцеловал в начале.

Черт, да он не так чтобы жутко опытный парень — были у него поцелуи с Кирие, когда они еще считали, что влюблены друг в друга, потом раза два или три Данте затаскивал с собой в бар, где пристраивал в объятия каким-то своим старым подружкам со словами «Не путайся под ногами, а расслабляйся». И Неро, в принципе, расслаблялся — девушки были красивыми, опытными и настойчивыми — но чтобы вот так в голове мутилось, такого еще не было.

Наверное, Ви тоже свою обычную трезвость мышления потерял. Потому как только этим можно было объяснить, что на третий день, когда Нико поставила их перед фактом, что ей надо «часика два пошуровать в лаборатории у папы, в смысле дяди, идея в голове вертится, а тут деталей не хватает», именно Ви потянулся поцеловать Неро прямо в фургоне, припаркованном перед магазином «Ружья и патроны». Просто толкнул на диванчик, оперся коленом между раздвинутых ног, положил ледяные ладони на шею, пустив стаю мурашек по коже, и поцеловал.

Впрочем, Неро и сам виноват: не особенно сопротивлялся — наоборот, постепенно затянул Ви к себе на колени и запустил руки под его черную футболку, надетую по настоянию Кирие под непрактичный плащ на голое тело. Нико, кстати, была против пополнения гардероба, но кто ж ее слушал?

Они так увлеклись, что прозвучавший через какое-то время голос стал неприятным сюрпризом:

— Возвращаюсь я, значит, взять заначенные презервативы, потому что фиксирующие резинки закончились… А они тут кому-то нужнее, — Нико, повиснув на открытом окне фургончика на скрещенным руках, ухмылялась мерзопакостней голодной гиены. — А Данте мне проспорил свой меч на изучение. Я-то знала, что ты тот еще тормоз, герой-любовник, — непонятно добавила она.

— Нико, сгинь отсюда! — отчаянно надеясь, что не покраснел до ушей, рявкнул Неро, пока Ви прятал лицо у него на плече.

— Ой, да мне не жалко для нуждающихся, — она на самом деле кинула Неро презерватив — который пришлось поймать одной рукой, чтобы не получить им по лбу. — И пледик подстелить не забудьте, а то потная задница к дивану липнет только так, — с этими словами Нико спрыгнула и, насвистывая, двинулась обратно в лабораторию под магазином дяди.

— Ты по опыту что ли знаешь?! — завопил Неро вслед, в отчаянной попытке оставить за собой последнее слово. Но Нико тут же жизнерадостно откликнулась:

— Не, мне Леди рассказала, — и Ви наконец тихо засмеялся Неро в шею, щекоча кожу частыми выдохами, а его согревшиеся пальцы зарылись в волосы и легонько царапнули затылок.

Любые мысли о том, что Нико, язва такая, испортила все настроение, быстренько испарились. Ви, похоже, и вовсе ситуация не смутила, а с самого начала развлекла.

— Но она права насчет пледа, — внезапно заявил он, чуть отстраняясь и заглядывая Неро в глаза.

— Э-э-э, ты сейчас о том, о чем я подумал? Вот так сразу? — неуверенно протянул тот, садясь ровнее и пытаясь вытащить руку из-под футболки Ви. Такого развития событий Неро на сегодня… ну, не предвидел. И его, наверное, стоило обсудить. — Но Нико в любой момент может вернуться…

— Нико хоть и любит пошутить об этом, но подсматривать точно не станет, — возразил Ви, будто невзначай соскальзывая пальцами вниз по шее Неро и принимаясь гладить по ключицам, выглядывающим из растянутого ворота футболки. — Других людей в округе нет, а демонов мы перебили, — он чуть нахмурился, будто не понимая, что еще может им помешать, и прикусил губу. Неро от этого зрелища тут же, словно на аркане, потянуло к нему — поцеловать глубоко, до сбивающегося дыхания и мелькающих вспышек под зажмуренными веками.

Когда они оторвались друг от друга, он уже и сам забыл, почему не хотел торопиться. Еще и Ви, будто поставив себе цель добить Неро, изогнул бровь и сказал:

— Тот, кто полон желаний, но бездействует, порождает чуму*.

— Можно хоть сейчас обойтись без цитат? — пробормотал Неро и решился: медленно повел руками вверх, гладя Ви по спине и собирая футболку складками у его лопаток. Ви поднял руки, помогая ее снять, потом сдул с лица упавшую прядь волос и насмешливо прищурился.

— Вергилия не упоминать, Блейка не цитировать. Что-то еще?

И вот тут Неро окончательно перестал нервничать. Ну, ладно, не перестал — но напряжение, сковавшее по рука и ногам, отпустило. Так что он вздохнул с укором и толкнул Ви в плечо — он еще издевается, поглядите.

Ви одним плавным движением поднялся на ноги, оперся поясницей на столик позади и принялся невозмутимо стаскивать свои сандали. Так что Неро оставалось лишь одно — последовать совету Нико и, достав плед с полки под потолком, раскинуть его по дивану.

Ви, воспользовавшись тем, что Неро отвернулся, стянул с него плащ, потом приник всем телом к спине и обнял, запуская пальцы за пояс джинс. Живот поджался от приятной щекотки, но Неро перехватил Ви за запястья, останавливая. Сам стащил футболку и обернулся, не вырываясь из объятий.

— Мы точно не торопимся? — все же спросил он, хотя уже и знал ответ: Ви ведь совсем не умел тормозить, это Неро быстро усвоил.

— Я хочу, — твердый ответ, несмотря на сбивчивое дыхание. Медлить после такого было бы уже просто преступно.

Неро развернул их обоих и легко нажал Ви на плечи; тот без колебаний опустился на диван и откинулся головой на подлокотник, гибко изогнувшись всем телом — будто предлагая полюбоваться собой. А потом посмотрел из-под полуопущенных ресниц, скользнув взглядом по груди Неро вниз — с таким откровенным желанием, что уже никакая сила не удержала бы того на месте. Сухо сглотнув, он осторожно опустился сверху, опираясь коленом на край дивана, нависая, перехватил Ви за руки, переплел пальцы и поцеловал его. И от ответной дрожи, прошедшей по всему телу Ви, Неро едва не снесло крышу окончательно.

Не разрывая поцелуй, он медленно выдохнул через нос и приоткрыл глаза — чтобы встретиться с потемневшим взглядом Ви. Тогда Неро легонько лизнул его в уголок губ, двинулся к мочке, прикусил и плавно повел языком вниз по шее — вспоминая, как нравилось ему самому. Кажется, Ви тоже был не против — когда Неро осторожно подул на влажный след, он снова содрогнулся и прерывисто вздохнул, а потом нетерпеливо поерзал и приподнял бедра.

После этого разум заволокла уже знакомая пелена, и Неро перестал осознавать каждое свое действие — только вспыхивали на сетчатке картинки-моменты.

…Потянуться расстегнуть молнию на штанах, дернуть их вниз сразу вместе с бельем, задеть запястьем возбужденный член — Ви вздрагивает и негромко шипит. Стягивая штаны к щиколоткам, мимолетно поцеловать в колено — и заметить, как от такой малости Ви снова закусывает губу и, протянув руку, дергает Неро за шею, тащит в новый задыхающийся поцелуй…

…Под языком — черные татуировки и старые белесые следы, как шрамы, шершавые на ощупь, чуть вдавленные в кожу; на каждое касание к ним Ви чуть крепче сжимает пальцы у Неро в волосах. Не торопясь, добраться от плеча до кисти, добиться сдавленных постанываний. Проследить губами длинную стрелку вдоль среднего пальца, облизнуть ноготь, поднять голову — и в этот самый миг Ви впервые закрывает глаза и выгибает шею…

…Джинсы давят; на ощупь дотянуться одной рукой до заклепки на поясе, дернуть молнию, и наконец освободить член, сжать в кулаке. Ви приподнимается на локтях, смотрит с интересом, как Неро, не сдержавшись, дрочит себе резкими движениями, а потом со стоном упирается лбом Ви в грудь, заставляя себя остановиться. Но Ви уже сам тянется вниз, задевает соски Неро, обводит ямочку пупка, скользит ладонью еще ниже…

…Погладить кончиками пальцев член Ви, другой рукой удерживая его поперек живота, — и мысленно поблагодарить неизвестно кого за отросшую руку: металлические когти — плохое подспорье в такой ситуации. Торопливо сплюнуть в ладонь, обхватить, двинуть кулаком вверх — и снова прижать вскинувшегося Ви к дивану…

…Ви опускает ладони ему на щеки, гладит большими пальцами по вискам, от уголков глаз, зарывается в волосы, тянет вверх, заставляя оторвать взгляд от ритмичных движений собственной руки и мелькающей в кулаке розовой головки. Но можно ткнуться носом в запястье прямо над пульсирующей венкой, выдохнуть протяжно, щекоча воздухом. Ви пробирает крупной дрожью, он жадно дышит приоткрытым ртом, и хочется добиться новой реакции. Прикоснуться губами у выступающей косточки, втянуть кожу в рот, глядя во все больше темнеющие от удовольствия глаза…

…Ви кусает губы — над верхней выступили крошечные капельки пота, — сорвано стонет и кончает, но не закрывает глаза. От помутневшего взгляда будто тянет в животе, и стоит дотронуться до своего члена кулаком, заляпанным спермой Ви, и достаточно буквально пяти движений, чтобы кончить следом…

После Неро еще хватило сил и соображения предупредительно повиснуть на спинке дивана, а не упасть на Ви. Тот, впрочем, почти сразу повернулся на бок, подложил локоть под голову и потянул Неро вниз, ближе к себе. Довольно вздохнул, проводя кончиком пальца от плеча вдоль всей руки до кисти и обратно.

Хотелось что-нибудь сказать или спросить, уточнить, что дальше, что все это значит — но даже в мыслях это звучало нелепо.Тем более, что нечестно задавать Ви какие-то вопросы, когда Неро сам еще не разобрался, что чувствует. Ну, точнее, разобрался, но…

Крепко зажмурившись, он мотнул головой, а потом буркнул совсем не то, что вертелось на языке:

— Интересно, о каком там споре Нико болтала?

— Они с Данте поспорили, когда мы переспим, — невозмутимо ответил Ви, садясь и оглядываясь на душ. Но Неро было не до его проснувшейся чистоплотности — он пытался уложить в голове слова Ви.

— А ты откуда знаешь?! — наконец выдавил он, тоже садясь. Ви тут же переместился к краю и, свесив ноги, собрал свою одежду с пола.

— Птица подслушала их разговор недавно. А я теперь могу слышать то, что слышит она, — Ви с видимым удовольствием потянулся всем телом, и Неро зачарованно проследил за тем, как изгибаются его татуировки. — Нико радовалась, что Данте проиграл, три недели уже прошли. А он ворчал, что такие слепые идиоты, как мы, и за пять недель не разглядят то, что у них под самым носом, и пусть Нико не раскатывает губу на его меч раньше времени.

— Стоп, это когда было? — вскинулся Неро, начиная кое-что подозревать. — Случайно не три дня назад? Когда ты… Ну… — задал он наводящий вопрос, неопределенно покрутив рукой в воздухе.

Ви только молча наклонился, чтобы быстро поцеловать Неро в висок, мазнул, прощаясь, пальцами по ключице и закрылся в душе, оставляя наедине с осознанием: за их первый поцелуй нужно поблагодарить Данте и Нико — похоже, именно их разговор послужил для Ви толчком. Не то, чтобы Неро собирался их реально благодарить, но один этот факт вызывал довольно противоречивые эмоции…

В конце концов победила прагматичность: понятно, что от пошлых шуточек Нико теперь никуда не денешься — стоило заранее настраиваться терпеть с максимально невозмутимым лицом. Недели две, как минимум, пока ей не надоест.

Но зато у нее можно будет стырить на денек меч Данте, потренироваться. Когда ж еще представится такой шанс?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Тот, кто полон желаний, но бездействует, порождает чуму" - из [Пословиц Ада](http://wikilivres.ru/%D0%A6%D0%B8%D1%82%D0%B0%D1%82%D1%8B/%D0%91%D0%BB%D0%B5%D0%B9%D0%BA/05)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> История одного заказа Неро и Ви, и последовавший за его выполнением секс.

— Здесь тропы терниев полны и вечен лютый холод*, — голос у Ви слегка подрагивал, несмотря на то, что Неро еще полчаса назад отдал ему свой плащ. — Такая погода не может быть естественной.

— Тем более, что еще недавно тут было не особо-то и холодно, — Неро изо всех сил изображал бодрость духа, стараясь не стучать зубами, но Ви в ответ лишь выразительно закатил глаза. Ну и хорошо, если он заметит, что Неро тоже мерзнет — всучит плащ обратно, не слушая возражений. А Ви он сейчас нужнее. — Вот сто пудов, скоро наткнемся на злобного ледяного демона. Только бы не на жирную вонючую жабу, мне и одной встречи с головой хватило… — попытался неловко пошутить Неро.

— Баэля и его сородичей добил Данте, так что жабу точно можно не ждать, — Ви слабо улыбнулся, и Неро мысленно победно вскинул кулак — отлично, хоть чуток настроение поднял. — Но домен Баэля — холод — поделили между собой Хель, Эфиальт и Бриарей, и ни одного из них я бы не хотел встретить, — Ви нахохлился, утыкаясь побелевшим носом в воротник плаща, и накинул капюшон.

Судя по его стремительно помрачневшему тону, Неро тоже не обрадовался бы знакомству с этими чуваками… Выбора, правда, у них не было — а был заказ на зачистку провала, оставшегося на месте основного корня Клипота.

А ведь как хорошо все начиналось! Моррисон, выдавая заказ, небрежно бросил, что ничего опаснее привычных Эмпуз, Каинов и парочки Раджей им не встретится. В городе их вообще уже почти зачистили, а тут затаились те, что чуть поумнее. Но все равно для них с Ви — легкая разминка: за месяц они неплохо сработались и отлично дополняли слабые стороны друг друга. Это правда не помешало Ви потребовать двойную оплату за повышенный риск; он оказался тем еще прагматиком в вопросах денег, и с его появлением финансовые дела в приюте пошли в гору, хотя заказов они брали не больше, чем прежде Неро в одиночку.

Демонической мелюзги в разломе скопилось немало: Каины прятались в полуобвалившихся домах, в основном одно- и двухэтажных, Раджи спрыгивали с ветвей засыхающих деревьев, а Эмпузы вылезали из глубоких трещин в земле.

В общем, зачистка затянулась до самого заката — и именно тогда начались странности. Холодать стало постепенно, они даже особого внимания не обратили — вечер уже. Вот только совсем скоро каждый выдох превращался в облачко пара, а Ви принялся едва заметно дрожать. Неро решительно стянул с себя плащ и уронил ему на плечи; сам он даже зимой в Фортуне никогда не мерз, вот и теперь самонадеянно решил, что вполне способен потерпеть еще часик. Ну, может быть, два — дольше-то здесь им делать нечего, так? Тем более в драке вообще не замерзнешь — это Ви обычно стоял в стороне, направляя своих зверей, а Неро активно бегал, прыгал и махал Красной Королевой.

Да только вскоре им постепенно перестали встречаться мелкие демоны, а потом и вовсе земля подернулась тонкой корочкой льда, который неуловимо зловеще похрустывал под ногами. Вот тут-то Ви и начал стихи цитировать — отличное чувство момента, чтоб его.

И ведь даже не потенциальный крупный затаившийся демон сильнее всего настроение Неро портил — на пару с Ви они и кого помощнее уделали бы под орех. Максимум — немножко попотев.

Нет, хуже всего был окончательно опустившийся мороз. Дубак. Да просто холодрыга собачья!

Черт, если бы они знали, чем обернется заказ, — оделись бы потеплее! Но об этом Моррисон то ли сам не знал, то ли не подумал, что они задержатся допоздна. А лето в Ред Грейве как раз выдалось жаркое, словно в компенсацию за случившийся кошмар, так то Неро даже снял в фургончике свой свитер, оставшись в тонкой футболке. Да и Ви, стоило им отъехать от приюта — и бдительного ока Кирие, — вернулся к любимому стилю: плащ на голое тело. И Неро, если уж откровенно, не имел ничего против подобной моды — мысли при виде такого Ви двигались в совершенно неприличном направлении. Зато теперь пользы от того плаща…

Неро с силой растер себя по плечам и спрятал кисти под мышки; пальцы ног в ботинках, кажется, уже вообще ничего не чувствовали. Блин, не зажигать же Красную Королеву — тепла выйдет минимум, а топливо не бесконечное.

Ви бросил не него уже откровенно встревоженный взгляд и все-таки потянулся расстегнуть молнию на плаще.

— Даж-же не думай, — попытался резко остановить его Неро, но прорвавшаяся в голос дрожь подпортила эффект. Ви, однако, замер. — Я быстро все равно не согреюсь, а так хоть ты будешь в рабочей форме.

— У тебя шансы справиться со старшим демоном в одиночку точно выше, — Ви все же дернул молнию вниз, и Неро пришлось схватить его за руки. Пальцы у Ви были теплые — прятал в рукавах, — и ледяное прикосновение Неро заставило его вздрогнуть. Но не отстраниться — наоборот, он потянул их сомкнутые руки ко рту и принялся дышать Неро на ладони. Почти бессмысленно в качестве согревания — но очередная волна дрожи по спине Неро прошла уже не только от холода.

— Вот и давай поскорее этого демона отыщем, — предложил он и усмехнулся: — А то момент такой — ночь, тишина, звезды, мы одни… Но погодка все портит, согласись.

— Только не говори, что ты взял заказ в попытке устроить нам свидание, — скептически уточнил Ви, поднимая брови, но Неро теперь неплохо разбирался в выражениях его лица — он чуть сморщил нос, сдерживая улыбку, а значит, незатейливую шутку оценил.

— Где еще спрячешься от всех любопытных? — ответил в тон Неро, и теперь Ви уже совсем открыто, пусть и коротко усмехнулся. Еще раз выдохнул на пальцы Неро, которые — вот сюрприз — и правда начали согреваться. Да и вся ситуация перестала казаться такой уж дерьмовой. Подумаешь, мороз как на Северном полюсе!

— Если ты простудишься, шансы на романтику это окончательно убьет — так что вперед, — с этими словами Ви развернулся на пятках и решительно потянул Неро за собой.

Слава богу, далеко идти не пришлось. Совсем скоро они вышли к покосившейся парковой ограде, и чуть слева впереди, за деревьями, что-то засеребрилось в неровном свете почти полной луны. Неро тут же подобрался, ухватился за Красную Королеву, но достать ее из-за спины не успел — Ви положил руку ему на предплечье, притормаживая. Сам вскинул трость, вызывая Пантеру, которая бесшумно скользнула вперед.

Пять секунд напряженного ожидания, десять — и вот Ви неуловимо расслабился. Прижался плечом к плечу и шепнул на ухо:

— Там бьет горячий источник, над ним — пар, это его видно отсюда. И никого вокруг.

— Источник, в котором можно отогреться? Удачно-то как! — скептически шепнул Неро в ответ, не торопясь отпускать рукоять меча. Ви лишь тихо фыркнул, согрев дыханием заледеневшую мочку.

— Ну да, это очевидная ловушка. Но по крайней мере теперь мы можем надеяться, что наш противник не особенно умен.

— Ему это скажешь, — хмыкнул Неро, — когда он заведет шарманку про жалких смертных. А я пошел попадаться, раз уж я тут самый замерзший.

Ви не стал размениваться на лишние вопросы или предупреждения, только скользнул пальцами к запястью Неро и на миг крепко сжал — будто давая напутствие.

Чем ближе Неро подбирался к источнику, обходя трещины в земле, огрызки парковых беседок и обломки каких-то построек, тем холоднее становилось — казалось, еще немного и кровь начнет замерзать прямо в жилах в самом буквальном смысле. Все для того, чтобы ослабевшая жертва без раздумий бросилась к теплу. Неро представил себе жирную Красную Эмпузу, плещущуюся в горячей водичке, как какой-нибудь голубь-переросток, и нервно хмыкнул себе под нос.

Интересно, в чем суть ловушки? Вода мгновенно замерзнет? Наоборот, закипит? Испарения там вокруг ядовитые? Ладно, станет ясно по ходу дела — Неро всю жизнь предпочитал сначала встрять в драку, а потом разбираться. От этой привычки его не избавили даже полные немого укора взгляды Ви после встреч с особо мерзкими гадами: слишком сильными, чересчур живучими или — в один памятный раз — теми, что после смерти забрызгивали все вокруг липкой и вонючей пакостью.

Разминая закоченевшие пальцы, чтобы не подвели в самый неподходящий момент, Неро быстрым шагом, почти бегом — достало мерзнуть, подраться уже хочется! — вышел на широкую площадь, мощеную камнем, в центре которой возвышалась скала высотой метров десять. Из трещины в скале и бил источник, собираясь в озерцо, исходящее таким заманчивым паром и окруженное залежами каменюк поменьше — ну чисто бассейн. Интересно, это оригинальное ландшафтное решение осталось от парка или демон постарался?

Неро, не замедляясь, двинулся вперед, мысленно гадая, как на ромашке: заморозит, сварит заживо, отравит, заморозит, сварит, отравит… Ответ он получил, когда на очередном шаге казавшийся прочным камень вдруг затрещал под ногами, Неро подкинуло в воздух, а потом он по шею провалился в обжигающе-ледяную воду. Горло оцарапала острая кромка льда, мгновенно сковавшего источник, а перед Неро из-за скалы появился исполинский демон — с головой змеи на длинной гибкой шее и покрытым чешуей человекообразным телом. Демон зашипел, хвастаясь изогнутыми клыками, но, против обыкновения, не стал толкать речь — лишь поднял лапищу и материализовал над ней острую сосульку.

— Уж лучше бы сварил, — буркнул себе под нос Неро и резко ударил кулаками снизу вверх. Бесполезно — по поверхности льда не пошло и трещинки, а вот разбитые костяшки даже в воде защипало. Тогда он усилием воли вызвал свои крылья, раскрыл — и вот теперь лед разошелся без малейшего сопротивления.

Да только демон выбрал именно этот момент, чтобы швырнуть в сторону Неро свою смертоносную ледышку, и тот, не раздумывая, ушел под воду с головой. Гулко загрохотало, будто сошла лавина, а потом сверху промелькнула рычащая тень.

Неро с плеском вынырнул как раз в тот миг, когда Пантера обрушилась на демона бурей смертоносных лезвий. Развернувшись к берегу, Неро отметил, что Ви пока не показывается — вот и отлично! — и, вонзив когти крыльев в лед, попытался подтянуться и выбраться из воды. Вот только тело, совсем незаметно успевшее замерзнуть окончательно, слушалось с трудом: он никак не мог хорошенько оттолкнуться ногами, а когти, стоило чуть надавить, снова крошили лед. Черт побери, что, придется просто пробивать себе ход к берегу?..

Совсем рядом пролетела очередной острый осколок, за спиной зарычала Пантера, и Неро мысленно выругался — вслух не хватало дыхания. От холода мозги совсем работать отказывались; походу, зря они ловушку идиотской посчитали, раз он не может выбраться. А потом его ухватили за плечи острые когти — от прострелившей боли в голове как будто немного прояснилось — и потянули в воздух.

Птица унесла его к ближайшей уцелевшей беседке и уронила за осыпающейся оградой, а потом немедленно воспарила к небу; к рыку Пантеры и шипению демона присоединились потрескивание молний и плеск вскипающей воды. Неро прикрыл глаза и позволил себе на секундочку расслабиться; кажется, Ви вполне справлялся. Это хорошо… Вот и теплее уже стало, демон выдыхался, похоже…

Тут Неро кто-то крепко схватил за плечи и резко встряхнул несколько раз, заставляя приподнять отяжелевшие веки со смерзшимися ресницами. Встревоженное лицо нависшего над ним Ви слегка расплывалось перед глазами, а голос доносился, точно сквозь вату:

— Оборачивайся! Быстро, не то сердце остановится!

— И незачем так меня трясти, — пробормотал Неро, помотал головой, прогоняя туман, и постарался сконцентрироваться.

Трансформация в демона легче всего давалась ему в бою — тело переплавлялось словно само собой; сейчас же приходилось прикладывать усилия. Неро заскрипел зубами, не позволяя себе снова поддаться обманчивому покою, и все же сумел заставить тело преобразиться. Сразу быстрее, сильнее забилось сердце, а кровь горячее запульсировала в венах, позволяя стряхнуть с себя сонное оцепенение.

— Это Эфиальт, страж девятого круга Ада, — прошипел Ви, не торопясь разжимать руки. Неро сел ровнее и скосил глаза: костяшки у Ви побелели, так крепко он стискивал пальцы. — И его лед, говорят, был способен удержать самого Люцифера.

— И какого хрена он здесь, а не у себя на девятом круге? — риторически буркнул Неро в ответ. А ведь без Ви он загнулся бы, попавшись, как зеленый новичок…

— Ветви Клипота доставали до самых глубин ада, — Ви наконец отстранился, отвернулся и, сглотнув, потянулся к валяющейся рядом трости. Кажется, Неро умудрился его напугать… Или разозлить.

— Все проблемы от этого дерева! Вот и пусть бы Вергилий сам это дерьмо разгребал, — Неро наконец поднялся и осторожно коснулся тыльной стороны кисти Ви кончиками пальцев; в демонической форме он опасался хватать Ви за руки — деликатностью когтистые лапищи не отличались. Тот бросил на Неро короткий нечитаемый взгляд, но все же на секунду повернул руку ладонью к ладони и лишь потом решительно вышел из укрытия, привлекая внимание демона к себе. Неро шагнул следом, доставая Красную Королеву. Долго он в демонической форме не продержится, стоило разделаться с этим Эфиальтом побыстрее.

По итогу оказалось, что демон не представляет из себя ничего особенного — и тем обиднее было, что Неро едва не остался в его тупой ловушке. Ну да, плевался кислотой и раскидывал во все стороны острые ледышки со свою башку размером, которые еще и взрывались, — одна в итоге даже Пантеру добила. Ну да, удлинялась у него шея почти на десять метров — Ви ближе и не подходил, а Неро без проблем уворачивался. Ну да, разок попытался спрятаться подо льдом — но Птица вовремя шарахнула раздвоенной молнией, и демона отбросило назад с такой силой, что он снес засохшее дерево у края площади и впечатался спиной в парковую ограду.

Пока Эфиальт оглушенно тряс башкой, Неро до него и добрался — высоко подпрыгнув и с ускорением сверху вниз обрушив удар полыхающим от акселератора мечом. В самый раз уложились — буквально через несколько секунд демоническая форма сползла с Неро, как шелуха.

И тут же вернулся гребаный адский холод! Бр-р-р-р, ну точно, одежда же не менялась при обращении — как была насквозь мокрой, так и осталась.

Неро, воткнув окровавленный меч в землю, рефлекторно обхватил себя за плечи в безнадежной попытке согреться.

— Я н-надеюсь, потеплеет быстр-ро, — стуча зубами и переминаясь с ноги на ногу, выдохнул он.

Ви, подбиравший дух развоплотившейся Пантеры, рывком обернулся и глянул встревоженно. Подошел быстрым шагом, на ходу расстегивая плащ; Неро не стал его останавливать — судя по тому, что дыхание больше не оборачивалось паром, температура поднималась стремительно. Да и озерцо мигом разморозилось и снова начало исходить паром, как только Эфиальт сдох. Реально горячий источник посреди разрухи, надо же. Ви уже не замерзнет, это хорошо… Но почему ж Неро теплее не становилось?!

— Ты так закоченел, что все равно не согреешься сам, тем более в мокрой одежде, — Ви провел по лбу Неро горячей ладонью — вернее, наверное просто теплой, но тому прикосновение показалось обжигающим — и решительно дернул его за ремень. — Раздевайся!

Растерявшись, Неро сначала потянул через голову противно липнущую к коже футболку и, лишь оставшись голым по пояс, уточнил:

— Скажи, что ты собираешься согреть меня своим телом.

Ну да, шуточка не фонтан, но большего его промерзший мозг выдать не смог.

Ви, успевший расстегнуть ремень и молнию Неро, смерил его непроницаемым взглядом, а потом опустился на одно колено и начал развязывать его шнурки. С запозданием Неро сообразил, что сам он негнущимися пальцами не совладал бы ни с поясом, ни с ботинками, и Ви это понял сразу. Еще бы понять, зачем вообще тот его раздевает.

— Нет, притоплю тебя в источнике, пока я развожу костер, — не поднимая головы, предельно серьезно ответил Ви и принялся за второй ботинок.

Неро потоптался на месте и неловко попытался разуться, подцепив носком пятку, но пошатнулся на негнущихся ногах — чтобы позорно не упасть пришлось ухватить так и не вставшего Ви за плечо. Тот, придержав Неро за бедра, поднял голову, но промолчал; они так и замерли на несколько долгих секунд, сцепившись взглядами, а потом Ви прикрыл глаза, привалился лбом к его голому животу и длинно выдохнул, пощекотав кожу горячим дыханием и пустив стаю мурашек вдоль позвоночника.

Неро сам не заметил, как сдвинул руку с плеча на шею Ви и потянул несильно за волосы на затылке. Ви легко поддался, снова запрокидывая голову, и холод отступил на задний план. Пальцы на мокрой ткани разжались сами собой, футболка комком плюхнулась на землю, и Неро освободившейся рукой заправил прядь волос Ви за ухо.

Не так давно Неро шутил про привычку целоваться над трупами демонов — но, как оказалось, в каждой шутке есть доля шутки. По сравнению с Нико и ее подколками или с любопытными малолетками из приюта, разлагающиеся рядом туши были еще меньшим злом и обычно совершенно не мешали целоваться. Но только целоваться, на что бы там Нико пошло ни намекала, — не хватало еще подставить какой-нибудь недобитой Эмпузе голые задницы.

Но сейчас… Эта поза… Неро с расстегнутым ремнем, который оттягивает края ширинки вниз, и Ви, на коленях перед ним, дышит чаще обычного и смотрит так, что голова становится пустой и легкой… Вот кто бы в такой момент помнил о демонах, а?

Оказалось, Ви как раз помнил, точнее, его Птица — откуда-то слева раздался ее пронзительный крик, вмиг отрезвляя их обоих. Ви резко выпрямился, вытянул трость, спуская в ту же сторону восстановившуюся Пантеру, да так и замер, склонив голову к плечу — опять подглядывал звериными глазами.

— Может, двинемся обратно? Немного я и на ходу согреюсь, — предложил Неро, поднимая упавшую футболку и не глядя на Ви — надо было успокоиться. — А уже в фургоне под душ залезу.

Ви помолчал еще пару секунд, потом тряхнул головой и повернулся к нему, поинтересовался:

— Даже если тебе не грозит смерть от гипотермии, дорога назад вряд ли будет приятной в твоем состоянии. К чему это преодоление, если есть способ отогреться прямо здесь?

Неро уныло вздохнул: замерзшие мышцы и правда уже начинало сводить судорогой; он мог бы идти — да что там, даже подраться и укокошить пару десятков Эмпуз — но приятного в этом и правда было бы мало. Идея погреться в источнике с каждой минутой начинала казаться все более привлекательной.

— А если тут недобитые демоны шарятся? А я ванную, блин, принимаю, — все же не мог не спросить Неро; впрочем, это не помешало ему для равновесия опереться на ближайший камень — чтобы не хвататься больше за Ви — и наконец разуться.

— Я прослежу, — Ви махнул рукой над плечом в ту сторону, куда улетела Птица. Судя по небрежности жеста, ничего особенно опасного она не обнаружила.

Неро переступил с ноги на ногу, все равно чувствуя себя слегка неуютно, но наконец решился и принялся стягивать джинсы — то еще испытание, тяжелая мокрая ткань с трудом отлипала от кожи. Он так увлекся, что, только окончательно раздевшись, заметил, как Ви на него смотрит — скользит слегка расфокусированным взглядом, будто гладит, по плечам, по груди, вниз по животу…

Если бы Неро не дрожал до сих пор от холода, он бы покраснел — причем, не только от смущения, но и от предвкушения, заставляющего кровь бежать веселее. Откровенно голодные взгляды Ви всегда оказывали на него такой эффект — и даже не вполне располагающая к возбуждению ситуация не мешала.

Самого Ви, кстати, смутить было не так-то просто. Неро про себя называл это «эффект Вергилия» — как тут не стать сдержанным, точно буддистский монах, после всей той поебени, которую папочка Неро натворил, но за которую стыдно было почему-то только Ви.

Мысль о Вергилии, даже такая мимолетная, несколько прочистила Неро мозги, не позволив залипнуть на всяких непристойных картинках, которые уже начинали вертеться в голове. Торопливо бросив мокрые вещи на камни, он поспешил к воде.

Каменный берег спускался удобными ступеньками, а озерцо не могло похвастаться глубиной — он зашел по пояс и уже добрался до песчаного дна. Вода, слава богу, была не обжигающей, а лишь приятно горячей — в самый раз, чтобы не ошпарить обмороженную кожу резким перепадом температур. С облегченным вздохом Неро сел на словно специально тут сделанный уступ, погрузившись по горло, откинулся затылком на камень на берегу и замер, наслаждаясь блаженным теплом, разливающимся по телу. Он попытался приказать себе не расслабляться — в случае опасности Ви, конечно справится, но подмога никогда не бывала лишней. Однако совсем скоро согревающиеся руки и ноги начало покалывать и они буквально отказались двигаться. А стоило прикрыть глаза — и Неро вообще почудилось, что он парит в невесомости.

Он совсем потерял счет времени; даже когда холод окончательно покинул его тело, Неро не сразу сумел заставить себя собраться с мыслями. Невдалеке уже потрескивал огонь, но даже задумываться, как именно Ви развел костер, было лениво. Может, это он и задумывал? Не просто отогреться, а еще и расслабиться после, прямо скажем, не самого удачного дня. Да и вообще отдохнуть в последнее время удавалось нечасто, как и остаться наедине, чтобы никто не мешал…

Неро пошевелился и открыл глаза, лишь когда совсем рядом едва слышно плеснула вода. Открыл — и немного офигел. Походу, Ви тоже решил погреться… перед этим совершенно бесшумно раздевшись.

— А как же?.. — разом охрипнув, Неро смог выдавить только невнятное бормотание — потому что завороженно смотрел, как с каждым шагом Ви вода поднимается выше — по щиколотки, по колени, вот уже до бедер… Он остановился, когда пальцы его ног коснулись пальцев Неро под водой, склонил голову к плечу и ответил невозмутимо:

— Я все еще слежу.

Ну да, вместо привычных темных татуировок на коже Ви чуть серебрились лишь их тени — он не стал загонять фамильяров обратно. Пока он был одет, это не бросалось в глаза, а вот теперь… Жадно скользя взглядом по непривычно светлым извивам и росчеркам, Неро не мог избавиться от настойчивого желания облизать и прикусить белесые следы. Будут ли они такими же чувствительными, как сами татуировки? Неро любил обводить языком длинные стрелки на шее Ви и выцеловывать похожие на крылья линии поверх лопаток — и Ви от таких мелочей сдавленно стонал сквозь стиснутые зубы и выгибался навстречу касаниям. А сейчас? Что, если при активированных татуировках все станет еще острее?..

Неро так замечтался, что прикосновение ладоней к лицу едва не заставило вздрогнуть; от потемневшего взгляда Ви все мысли разбежались, оставив лишь ощущения. Моргнув, Неро приоткрыл рот, но не успел сообразить, что сказать, как Ви завел большие пальцы ему под челюсть, фиксируя голову и заставляя смотреть в глаза, и гибко оседлал его колени. А потом качнулся вперед, прижимаясь, прищурился, усмехнулся довольно, ощутив, что Неро однозначно не остался равнодушным, и сказал светским тоном, будто продолжая неоконченный разговор:

— Эмпузу или Каина хотя бы можно убить, в отличие от прячущихся под кроватью, в шкафу или за шторами детей, поджидающей с очередной непревзойденной шуткой Нико или предлагающего присоединиться третьим Данте.

— Повезло еще, что хоть твоя новая Птица молчит, — бормотнул Неро, вспоминая все перечисленные случаи — Ви чуть ли не его собственные мысли озвучил. Между делом руки Неро сами собой опустились Ви на спину и принялись поглаживать, слепо, по памяти, обводя чуть шершавые следы татуировок на пояснице. Ви мелко задрожал, прикрывая глаза и протяжно выдыхая, а потом завел одну руку Неро под затылок и, зарывшись пальцами в короткие волосы, дернул, заставляя запрокинуть голову. А когда у Неро привычно сбилось дыхание, как и каждый раз от этого движения, второй рукой принялся поглаживать его по кадыку. Внимательный, какой-то хищный — пусть и чуть расфокусированный взгляд — гипнотизировал, не давал Неро шевельнуться.

— Как бы я ни грустил о Грифоне, но в этом случае вынужден согласиться, — севшим голосом сказал наконец Ви, и Неро пришлось приложить усилия, чтобы вспомнить, о чем шла речь.

Впрочем, ответить он не успел — Ви явно надоело болтать, и он, все еще удерживая Неро за волосы, поцеловал его. Ви вообще любил целоваться — подолгу, взахлеб, до сбивающегося дыхания и саднящих губ. Отстранившись на секунду, он довольно прижмурился, облизнулся и нырнул за следующим поцелуем.

Неро же не прекращал гладить его спину, пересчитывая выступающие позвонки, иногда надавливая сильнее, иногда легонько царапая, и Ви вздрагивал и прижимался еще плотнее, так что зажатые между их животами члены терлись друг об друга. Спина у него всегда была чувствительной, но сейчас, без татуировок, превратилась, кажется, в сплошную эрогенную зону. Когда Неро размашистым движением прошелся от лопаток вниз до поясницы и скользнул пальцами в ложбинку между ягодиц, Ви с придушенным стоном выгнулся и ткнулся лицом ему в макушку, шевеля частым горячечным дыханием волосы. Но Неро не успел возгордиться — он обожал доводить Ви до потери контроля, и пусть обычно им приходилось быть тихими, тем охуеннее смотрелся Ви, зажимающий себе рот, чтобы не стонать, — как тот привстал, упершись ладонью Неро в плечо, и потянулся вверх, зашарил по камню на берегу рукой. Неро, не сдержавшись, лизнул его в пупок, за что поплатился: Ви с резким выдохом поджал живот, передернулся и уронил ему на голову что-то твердое, тут же плюхнувшееся в воду.

Неро придержал Ви за поясницу и все целовал и целовал нежную кожу, подбираясь к правому соску, но из любопытства все же скосил глаза и не смог сдержать изумленный смешок: презерватив и полупустой пузырек смазки покачивались на поднявшейся от их движений мелкой ряби.

— Я смотрю, ты прям ко всему подготовился? — пробормотал Неро, глядя снизу вверх — Ви снова запустил пальцы ему в волосы, заставляя запрокинуть голову, захватывая в ловушку потемневшего от возбуждения взгляда.

— Просто принял к сведению слова Нико об ответственном половом поведении и постарался предусмотреть любую ситуацию, — ответ, несмотря на сбивающееся дыхание, прозвучал почти обыденно. Ви даже пожал плечом, свободной рукой хватая смазку.

— Она же издевается!

Сам Неро вспоминал «советы» Нико с содроганием — а предпочел бы вообще не вспоминать. Например, в последний раз она ввалилась в фургон, когда Ви уже раздел его по пояс и намеревался переходить к более решительным действиям. Нико будто ждала под окном — и так мерзко ухмылялась, уточняя, позаботились они хоть сегодня о презервативах или ей снова придется им одолжить, что Неро не сдержался: встал, силой выпихнул ее наружу и от души хлопнул дверью. Ничуть не смутившись, Нико выкрикнула что-то про безопасный секс и, почему-то выстучав по борту фургона Имперский марш, удалилась.

А Ви мало того, что совершенно не смущался — ну, «эффект Вергилия» же, — так еще и прагматично принимал ее шуточки к сведению, выходит, хотя они и его раздражали. Он как раз крепче сжал коленями бедра Неро и пояснил чуть сбивающимся голосом, но с намеком на усмешку:

— Ну, теперь ты сможешь поиздеваться в ответ, сообщив, что мы последовали ее советам-м-м-м, — замычал Ви, когда Неро зажал ему рот рукой. К демонам Нико, вот просто к демонам! Так ли важно, почему Ви подготовился, если здесь их наконец-то некому отвлекать?

Ви, будто прочитав его мысли, на ощупь передал ему пузырек, а потом качнулся назад и начал покусывать Неро за ребро ладони, как бы говоря: «Не тормози».

Рот Ви в итоге пришлось освободить, потому что одной рукой Неро со смазкой справиться никак не мог. Ви не торопился опускаться, так и нависал над ним, упираясь локтями в камень, накрывая своей тенью, и Неро, облапив его бедра, чтобы не дергался, снова поцеловал его над пупком, потом легонько прикусил кожу и еще разочек поцеловал. Когда Ви с протяжным довольным выдохом подался навстречу, прогибаясь в спине, Неро опустил голову ниже, чтобы лизнуть его член, а скользкими от смазки пальцами провел между ягодиц.

Краем сознания он еще помнил о демонах, которые в любой момент могли выскочить, как чертик из коробочки, но соблазн продлить удовольствие был слишком велик. Когда им удавалось остаться наедине, они вечно спешили, потому как все их знакомые, кажется, реально поставили себе цель не дать им нормально — с чувством, с толком, с расстановкой — потрахаться. Поэтому Неро и не торопился, растягивая податливые от теплой воды гладкие внутренние мышцы, да иногда едва-едва касался члена Ви языком или задевал кромкой зубов, не давая тому расслабиться.

Наверное, Ви тоже не хотел спешить. Даже когда его локти соскользнули с камня, а колени разъехались, и он бессильно осел, упираясь Неро в плечи, ероша кончиками пальцев волосы на затылке, негромко постанывая и часто-часто дыша в висок, Ви никак не подгонял.

В итоге Неро первым и не выдержал; квадратик презерватива выскальзывал из пальцев, пришлось зажать уголок зубами, чтобы наконец разорвать фольгу. Пока Неро возился, Ви успел немного успокоить дыхание и даже отобрал у него резинку. От прикосновения пальцев к члену, плавно движущихся от головки вниз, у Неро вполне буквально перехватило дыхание; кажется, он чересчур затянул с подготовкой — все могло закончиться позорно быстро. Словно прочитав его мысли — или реакции его тела, — Ви в конце движения крепче сжал пальцы и одновременно поцеловал Неро — нежно, едва касаясь губами губ, давая шанс переждать волну нестерпимого возбуждения. Будто и не обмякал сам у Неро на коленях всего минуту назад, не постанывал сорвано — контроль над ситуацией Ви всегда выпускал из рук строго дозированно. От этого даже в краткие моменты, когда тот полностью доверялся, Неро крыло, как от самого лучшего алкоголя, что ему доводилось пробовать.

Когда кровь перестала оглушительно грохотать в ушах, Неро подхватил Ви под ягодицы, заставляя приподняться. Пальцы правда все равно тряслись от напряжения, но под водой все движения были легче, плавнее, как во сне, да и Ви сам поддавался, позволял направить, куда Неро нестерпимо хотелось.

Сердце колотилось так сильно, что, казалось, сейчас выскочит из груди, а вверх по позвоночнику поднималась обжигающая волна кайфа, пока Ви медленно опускался на его каменно твердый член. Руки сами нашли ягодицы Ви, стиснули в попытке подстегнуть, но тот отказывался торопиться даже сейчас, не позволяя навязать свой ритм. И с каждым его движением голову Неро — да что там, все тело — будто заливало жидким огнем, снова оглушая, затягивая в другой мир, где было место только для них двоих. Какая нахрен гипотермия, какие нахрен демоны, когда между их телами сейчас пожар разгорался?

— Ви!.. — чувствуя, как трется о его живот твердый член, Неро прижался ноющими, раздраженными губами к ямке между ключиц Ви, где заполошно бился пульс, и зажмурился. Он больше не мог смотреть, в глазах и так едва не темнело от возбуждения. — Ты меня угробишь!

Вместо ответа Ви крепче вцепился в его плечи, стиснул коленями бедра и наконец начал двигаться резче, быстрее, острее. Вода вокруг колыхалась, тоже лаская, усиливая ощущения и приближая накатывающий оргазм. Короткие смазанные касания губ к виску, к щеке, к уху заставили Неро, приоткрыв глаза, запрокинуть голову, и Ви, будто только того и ждал, нырнул за жадным, захлебывающимся поцелуем, от которого еще и голова начала кружиться.

Не разрывая поцелуй, Неро обнял Ви поперек спины; ладони соскальзывали с влажных лопаток, но он все-таки сумел прижать Ви к себе и подался бедрами вверх, потому что ну невозможно же больше терпеть и не двигаться.

На очередном торопливом неглубоком толчке Ви со стоном отстранился, запрокинул голову, снова подставляя Неро соблазнительную ямочку между ключиц. Тот, не теряя времени, впился в шею, поймал губами вибрацию, когда Ви придушенно, надорванно выдохнул:

— Не могу больше…

В следующий миг Ви тряхнуло, он вскрикнул, еще раз содрогнулся, и у Неро под губами будто искры проскочили; он приоткрыл глаза — это возвращались татуировки, постепенно, словно невидимая рука заново чертила их по коже Ви. Как зачарованный, Неро повел языком вслед за темнеющей длинной линией вверх по шее Ви и, добравшись до острого кончика, прикусил. Ви захрипел, сбился посреди движения, выгибаясь едва не на излом, как если бы мышцы во всем теле свело от удовольствия, а потом разом обмяк, отяжелел, вжался мокрым лбом Неро в плечо — и это стало для того последней каплей.

В голове постепенно прояснялось, но шевелиться пока не получалось. Разжав стальные объятия, Неро принялся медленно поглаживать Ви по вздрагивающей спине, давая время прийти в себя. Думать не хотелось, да пока и не нужно было…

…Если бы не до зубовного скрежета надоевший стрекот хелицер Эмпузы где-то совсем рядом.

Они вскинулись одновременно: Неро на рефлексах потянулся за спину, позабыв, что меч на берегу, а Ви выбросил сжатую в кулак руку в направлении звука. Неро успел подумать «А как же трость?», когда часть татуировок взвилась в воздух черной пылью, из которой взлетела Птица. Как-то неуверенно, правда, взлетела, будто крылья отказались ее держать в первый миг. И даже молнией в морду добравшейся до источника Эмпузе она попала лишь со второй попытки, но той хватило.

Неро выдохнул с облегчением и откинулся обратно на камень, обнимая и утягивая с собой Ви, который постепенно тоже расслабился и снова уткнулся лбом ему в шею. Но, блин, похоже покайфовать тут подольше без всяких там демонов им не светит. А жаль, Неро очень даже оценил открывающиеся возможности и отсутствие посторонних комментариев в самый неподходящий момент.

Он глубоко вздохнул, взъерошил влажные волосы Ви, собрал их в горсть и легонько потянул, заставляя того поднять голову. Открыл рот, но на языке вертелись лишь всякие нелепости вроде «и пусть весь мир подождет». Положение спас Ви: коротко чмокнув Неро в приоткрытые губы, он медленно и осторожно, точно еще не до конца доверял своему телу, поднялся и смерил задумчивым взглядом нахохлившуюся на ближайшем камне Птицу. После резкого щелчка пальцев та растворилась в воздухе, а Ви рассеянно погладил себя по вновь проступившим на животе татуировкам, отчего у Неро пересохло во рту и сдавило ребра, горячо и резко.

— Вынужден признать, что я переоценил себя и свой контроль над фамильярами. Повезло, что Эмпуза была одна, — качнув головой, сказал Ви, но в брошенном на Неро взгляде плескались смех и удовлетворение.

Даже жаль, что рисковать так еще раз, пожалуй, не стоило — пусть им обоим и понравилось. Впрочем, имелась у Неро идея, что подойдет в качестве альтернативы сексу на открытом воздухе, подальше ото всех.

Поднявшись на ноги, он поймал сползший в воде презерватив, смущенно скомкал его в кулаке, сглотнул, откашлялся и предложил:

— Ну, в зачищенных районах есть почти целые дома. И даже один вроде бы не совсем развалившийся отель.

Тоже не совсем безопасное местечко, конечно, шансы, что там им действительно никто не помешает — ни демоны, ни случайные мародеры, — были повыше.

Склонив голову к плечу, Ви оценивающе прищурился, а затем усмехнулся одной стороной рта.

— Если ты про тот отель, что на пересечении Харгроув-роад и Грейнс… — он сделал паузу и с намеком закончил: — То там даже есть горячая вода.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Здесь тропы терниев полны и вечен лютый холод" - [Святой Четверг](http://eng-poetry.ru/Poem.php?PoemId=63) (пер. С.Степанова)

**Author's Note:**

> "Оно приносит людям каждый год обмана сочный и румяный плод" - [Человеческая абстракция](http://www.world-art.ru/lyric/lyric.php?id=17283)  
> "Некогда, кроток душой, по опасной тропе праведный шел человек, пробираясь долиною смерти" - [Ринтра ревет, потрясая огнями...](http://www.world-art.ru/lyric/lyric.php?id=17314)  
> "Не стало пищи и питья, одни пустыни столь пусты" - [Странствие](http://artsportal.ru/poetry/19189)  
> "Я, истаяв, не умру. Стану духом я — и только, хоть мне плоть и по нутру" - [Предоставь меня печали...](http://eng-poetry.ru/Poem.php?PoemId=137)  
> "Мои грехи тебе мешают, а собственные — не смущают?" - [Спектр и Эманация](http://artsportal.ru/poetry/19172)  
> "Зрело яблочко на нем" - [Древо яда](http://www.world-art.ru/lyric/lyric.php?id=17284)  
> "Мертвый не мстит за обиды" - из [Пословиц Ада](http://wikilivres.ru/%D0%A6%D0%B8%D1%82%D0%B0%D1%82%D1%8B/%D0%91%D0%BB%D0%B5%D0%B9%D0%BA/16)  
> "Живые падают во прах, как под серпом жнецов" - [Король Гвин](http://www.world-art.ru/lyric/lyric.php?id=17257)  
> "Я — тень, рыдающая у границ небытия..." - [Видения](http://artsportal.ru/poetry/19202)  
> "В ярость друг меня привел — гнев излил я, гнев прошел..." - [Древо яда](http://www.world-art.ru/lyric/lyric.php?id=17284)


End file.
